Void
by EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh
Summary: Edward left Bella. Yeah, we all know that. But what would happen if an unexpected visitor came to see Bella one night? Is there love in the air? BEmmett Chptr. 22! This story is finished but I add the occasional one shot! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Void**

I sat wanting my Edward. Oh how I longed for my Edward to come back to me. But he never would.

He didn't want me.

Stop thinking about it!

I sighed, and let hot tears stream down my cheeks, as was my usual routine while sitting on my bed at night. As I let my mind wonder again back to Edward, I heard a noise outside my window. A ghost of nights past, when Edward would climb into my room from my window and hold me…smiling at me…laughing - No! No more!

I heard a few more noises.

I was asleep again, that must be it.

It was so hard to tell the difference between sleep and awake lately…my whole life was a nightmare.

I saw my window open and pale, strong hands grip the pane. HA! I had finally snapped.

Oh well. I let my insanity take over…if it meant seeing my Edwards face again…

But it wasn't Edwards face I saw. No, but the figure was familiar. I looked at the face.

"Emmett!" A hoarse whisper escaped my throat. He looked at me, grinning until he saw my face.

_Me_, he saw _me_. The new and not so improved me. Thin, gaunt, tear stained and broken. He rushed to kneel at the side of my bed.

"Bella?!" He whispered urgently. His sweet breath relaxed me slightly.

"Emmett, how? Why?! Edward!" My thoughts immediately jumped to my love hurt or dying and I panicked. I gripped Emmett's shoulders, frantic.

He took my hands in his and placed them in my lap gently. "No Bell, _he's_ fine. But you…" His voice trailed off.

He looked worried and he touched my still tear streaked cheek. "What happened Bella?" He asked softly.

I burst into tears and threw myself onto him. "What happened!? Edward left me! You know that! I'm dead inside Emmett! Empty!" I sobbed my feelings to him.

He held me close, rocking me gently. "Shhhh, be calm Bella…Please…Seeing you so sad-" He paused, obviously knowing the next statement would sound odd. "Well, it kills me Bella." He said genuinely.

I calmed and my tears slowly ebbed away. I curled up against Emmett's chest. Still shaking, I took a deep breath, "Emmett, not that I'm not pleased but, wha-" He cut me off gently. "What am I doing here?" I nodded. "Well, you want the long story or the short?" I knew he expected me to say long, but I didn't really want the long story right this second. "Short." I stated softly with a sniffle and he laughed a little, his eyes twinkling.

His eyes were just as beautiful as Edwards, I noted. "Ok, so I've wanted to come check on you for months. Everyone else worried too, but they were hesitant to come after Edward asked us not to. But Rosalie-" I frowned, watching his indecision "Truth, Em." I stated softly yet firmly.

He surprised me by tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear gently. "Ok." He said, then started "Rosalie didn't want me to come. In fact, whenever some one so much as mentioned you she freaked out…Especially when I mentioned it."

Of course Rosalie hated me, she always had. Emmett tried to smile "But Bell, I'm a stubborn…ass." We both laughed a little at that, it was true.

"And anyway, I wouldn't give in. I tried to remind her that you were like our sister, but it didn't work. I tried to convince her for weeks until finally…" He broke off, looking away sadly.

I sat up a bit "Emmett…?" I softly signaled for him to continue. He turned his eyes to look into my own, his filled with anger, sadness, and love. It took my breath away.

"Well Bella, she left me. Rosalie and I are divorced…" Now, I may not have been Rosalie's biggest fan before, but I could have killed her (HA!) at this moment. How she could do this to Emmett-Sweet, kind, funny and sometimes a little rambunctious,Emmett- was beyond my comprehension.

"Oh Emmett…" I whispered softly. "This is all my fault!" I said, leaping from my bed to pace my room.

"Poor, sweet, defenseless Bella! And yet now I end marriages because people are so worried about protecting me!" I yelled freely, knowing no one could hear. I had finally convinced Charlie to go fishing for a few days and leave me alone for a while.

Emmet stood, fire in his eyes "Bella!" He roared.

I froze.

It was like Edward -ouch- only worse. Scary, huge.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault! Rose would have left me eventually, we were having problems any way. This just happened to be the thing she decided to use as an excuse." I looked up at him "I'm sorry Emmett! I'm so sorry. This must really-" I struggled to find a word to truly describe the magnitude of the situation. "Suck." Was all I came up with. He laughed.

"It did, but I've had about a month for it to…sink in."

I smiled sadly. There was a long silence. I broke it by saying "So…" I paused a moment, realizing something "How long are you here for?" I asked kindly.

He tried to smile again. "I guess a while…" He said vaguely. "No reason to be any where else and you're a really nice reason to stay here."

I blushed and smiled. I walked to him and hugged him lightly. "Good, stay." I whispered.

He picked me up and set me on my bed. "Ok." He said, finally managing a truly genuine smile.

I tried to take all this in…it was very hard. Then I noticed something…The hole, the one that had been in my heart and soul since… well since _he_ had left me…it was not so big. It was almost not there at all. It felt as if it got smaller each second Emmett was here. God bless my brother, my friend. But I was pulled out of my reverie when Emmet stood up.

"It's almost 12 am, I'm sorry I barged into your room this way Bell. I'll get out of your way…"

"No!" I said a little too loudly as I felt the black hole in me rip open again.

I realized the pain was evident in my voice. Emmett moved closer "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Emmett, I know it sounds silly but…When E- Edward left me…It tore a hole in me. An empty void that hasn't once been filled until a Cullen just climbed through my window." He moved closer again "I can even breathe with no pain…" I breathed deeply, reveling in the calming feeling and Emmett's scent causing my pulse to race slightly. "A large feat, lemme tell you…"

Emmett kneeled beside the bed, "You know what?" He asked quietly "What?"

"My void is all filled up right now too…" He smiled and he didn't need to explain what he meant by his statement. I knew. How could Rosalie do this?

My conclusion? Love sucks.


	2. Chapter 2 SleepStore boring I know

Just a quick note, I don't have any one checking this for me but I do use Microsoft word and that gets rid of most evil typos and such….so…I hope its good but if you see any major errors you can just tell me and I'll fix it all up

**Chapter 2 Sleep/Store **

"So would you like to hang around?" I asked, gesturing to the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

Edwards chair.

No, not any more.

Emmett grinned and stood "Don't mind if I do." He pulled the chair close to my bed and sat.

I climbed under the covers and right before settling down completely I turned to Emmett "Oh Emmett?"

"Yes Bell?"

"I talk in my sleep." I blushed and lay down, closing my eyes.

The last thing I heard was a faint sound of his lovely laughter.

And then, I slept.

Completely and truly I slept. I hadn't had a long and uninterrupted sleep in…months to be honest.

I woke up Saturday morning and opened my eyes slowly. I saw the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock.

10:09 am.

Ten hours of complete perfect sleep. Wow. I sat up and began to stretch and then saw Emmett watching me.

"Emmett! You stayed! You're real!" I squeaked loudly. I was convinced it was only a wonderful dream but it had really happened!

He grinned and ran his hands over his chest and face "Well I suppose I'm real…" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know…I could just be crazy, maybe I finally lost it…" I said slowly.

Emmett smiled widely. "I promise I'm real!"

I got up and walked over slowly, afraid he would disappear. I got close enough and reached out to touch his cool, stone arm.

Yes!

He was real! He smiled softly, his eyes twinkling.

"Told you." He whispered. I blushed, not knowing why.

Emmett stood "So, what were you planning for today? Shopping? Party? Binge drinking with friends?" I laughed, just as much at the first two as the third.

"Not exactly...on weekends I normally try to find something to clean, then do home work, then-" I allowed my voice to trail off. I wasn't sure if I should say it.

He looked at me, expectant. "ThenIlistentomusicandcry." I blurted out, blushing and looking away.

A pained expression crossed Emmett's features and he pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella, what did he do to you...What did we all do to you?" His perfect voice was filled with sadness.

"It's not your fault Emmett. It just... Happened." I said into his chest..

He pulled away and held me at arms length, looking into my eyes with his topaz ones. "It is my fault! I just let them all leave you! Not only that, I went with them! I'm so sorry..." He said, sincerely.

"Emmett, you came back. Seeing you, knowing you still care...That really helps." My voice cracked as I tried to hold back the hot tears about to brim over once again.

Emmett could obviously see I was upset and had no idea what to do about it. He stood straighter and said "Get dressed. We'll go some where." He smiled.

"Oook..." I said. He didn't move until I gave him a pointed look.

"Oh! Yeah um...right, I'll wait _down_ stairs I think." He said, smiling and giving me a peck on the cheek. And then he was gone.

I rushed to get my bag and then was off to the bathroom. For once my hair wasn't horrible, thank goodness, so I was ready in only a few minutes.

I ran back to my bedroom and looked for something to wear. I settled on a blue criss cross tank top, one of my favorites. It was a little low cut so I grabbed a light jacket to wear later when it got colder. I pulled on my favorite pair of light blue jeans and grabbed some flip flops. It wasn't my usual Forks attire, but whatever. I glanced in the mirror and realized I was smiling...hadn't done that in a while.

I ran down stairs. I could hear the TV on so I walked to the living room to see the giant Emmett taking up almost half the couch.

"Ready!" I smiled a real smile for the first time in so long. He turned off the TV and looked up, eyes sparkling.

He stood "So, where shall we go then?"

I frowned. "Um...I have no idea." There was no where to go in Forks. No where good any way. The movies only made me sad and lonely recently. And every where else was boring. I did need some things from the store, but I wasn't going to make Emmett my driver/errand boy.

"Oh c'mon Bell, there must be some place! Do you have any errands to run?"

I stood, stunned. He was psychic. Gosh. "Well-I do need to go to the store, bu-" He interrupted me.

"Let's go."

He ran to the door, grabbing my waist on the way. We walked outside and I saw he didn't bring a car. So we moved to my truck and Emmett put his hand out.

"What?" I asked, knowing what he wanted. He was worse then Edwa- No. Not thinking about him.

"Keys." He demanded softly.

"Oh fine, whatever." I shook my head and dropped the keys into his hand, rolling my eyes. He ran and opened the passenger door for me. I jumped in. A half a second later, he was in and starting the engine. I buckled myself into the passenger seat.

He glanced at me "Are you serious?" He smirked.

"Oh...yeah...vampire." I unbuckled and he gestured for me to move to the middle seat. I obliged and he put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled against my brother's chest. My soul didn't feel empty right now.

My conclusion? Vampires rock.


	3. Chapter 3 LifeLaughs

This one is a little short I think but right after I'm putting up chapter 4 and it's pretty long I believe so….enjoy! And thanks so much to the people who reviewed I luv ya!

byebye

**Chapter 3 Life/Laughs**

Emmett drove much too fast (Of course) to the store. We parked and ran inside through the light sprinkles of rain.

Just as we were through the door, I remembered.

Mike.

"Crap..." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, clearly concerned.

"Mike." I spoke my thoughts.

"Newton? So what?"

"So...He is gonna freak when he sees you!" I squeaked.

Emmett tightened his arm around my shoulders and grinned. "Well, let's go find him then." He pulled me off before I could object.

After a minute or two of walking around, Emmett obviously looking for Mike, there he was.

Dang, dang, dang.

Why couldn't he have had the day off?

Then Mike saw us and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He stumbled over to us.

Dammit.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Yes Mike?" Wow, I sounded normal. I didn't even vomit. Emmett glanced down and gave me an encouraging look.

Mike looked at us, dumbstruck.

"Newton, can we help you? Bella and I would like to finish our errands before our date." I almost burst into laughter right there! Emmett was a genius! A sick and cruel genius!

Mike turned green. "Your d-d-date?"

I glanced at Emmett, his eyes were twinkling evily. "Yes Mike, we need to hurry and buy milk, bye!" And with that, I pulled Emmett into the next isle and we both started silently cracking up.

"Did you see...his face!?" Emmett whispered through laughs.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I giggled. "Emmett you rock!" I said and we high fived as he said

"Yes I do! Now, let's go get that milk." We both straightened up and started walking when Emmett whispered "You know, before our date!" And then we both burst into laughter again.

When we both finally calmed down and grabbed the few things I needed, we made our way to the register. One of us would still let out a laugh every once in a while out of no where. I threw our stuff down onto the conveyer belt and then Emmett and I both looked up to see the cashier.

Mike.

We both stifled laughs as Mike scanned the items. Once they were all bagged he glared up at us

"$21.19." He said bluntly. He was making no attempt to hide his feelings.

Emmett forked over a fifty and we grabbed the things and ran out of the store. Emmett ran very slowly as not to leave me behind.

"Wow! I am gonna die when I see him Monday!" I laughed.

Emmett situated all the bags in the bed of the truck. "Oh Bell, _he's_ gonna die! You can just point and laugh when he does. And take pictures, for me of course." He said with a smug smile as we climbed into the truck.

I took my place in the middle again and Emmett rested his arm around my shoulders once more. "He looked SO green." I squeaked and Emmett sighed.

"That's just good old fashioned fun right there! So, where to after we run this stuff home?" I couldn't think of anything once again. But I was so happy right now that anything would have been great.

"Anything." I said truthfully.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the house. "Here we are. You wait here and I'll run the groceries in." He said and was gone in a flash.

Within three seconds, he was back. And sure enough, the groceries had disappeared from the back.

I sighed. "Welcome back, Em." I joked.

"Thank you, m'dear." He smiled jovially. "Everything is all put away. Neat and tidy." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is...stupid perfect vampire." I mumbled.

"Gee, thanks." He grinned. We sat in silence a moment. "Hm, what is there to do here? Did this town get interesting in the last few months?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "They put in a mall and a theme park- In fact! They moved Disney World here." He grinned even wider at me.

"Well, is that all." He said dryly.

My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't yet eaten this morning. "Ok, Port Angeles for breakfast it is." He smiled. He started up the engine of my truck again and sped off, replacing his arm around my shoulders.

My conclusion? I'm hungry.


	4. Chapter 4 MuffinMountain

TADA!

**Chapter 4 Muffin/Mountain **

We arrived way too quickly in Port Angeles after a silent-but pleasant- drive.

Emmett took us to a little café that looked very nice and very _expensive._

That Cullen taste.

We walked in together and it was very quiet and almost empty. I noted that the menus said 'The Glass Slipper Café' on them. Cheesy much?

We were seated and the waitress smiled at us – meaning Emmett- and then set down our menus.

Emmett, clearly not being hungry for the type of 'food' they had here, watched me scan the menu quickly. I knew what I wanted the second I saw it.

"A blueberry muffin with while milk." I told Emmett officially.

He grinned "Yum." He said sarcastically.

He got the waitresses attention- not hard since she had been staring at him- and she scurried over, flipping her hair slightly on the way. Oh brother….

"One blueberry muffin and a glass of whole milk please…" He said kindly but never looked at 'Tammi'. With and 'I' of course….Gag me.

"Ok, anything else I can get for you?" She said this with a –gimme a break- **giggle**.

"No thank you." Emmett said, grinning at me. I blushed slightly and Tammi walked away sadly.

"Oh Emmett, you should go for it!" I snickered.

"I think I'll pass…" He said with a grimace.

"Aw, ok, poor girl…" I sighed slightly.

"Oh yes. She is. Bella, maybe you should date her." He said in a smart tone and we both burst into silent laughter and didn't stop until we saw Tammi approaching with my food.

"Here you go." She said with a small smile and set my plate and glass before me.

"Thank you." I said, desperately trying to hold back my laughter.

She walked away and Emmett leaned across that table and whispered "Oh no! Bella, you blew your chance!

I blushed slightly and then laughed with him. After a moment, we both were calm and I picked up my muffin and took a large bite from the top. I gulped it down with the ice cold milk.

"This muffin rocks!" I said, once my mouth was empty.

"Really, I think rocks would be more appealing actually…" Emmett said with a slight frown.

I rolled my eyes, taking another bite.

Silently, he watched me finish my muffin and all of my milk.

"Ok, what now??" I said, excited.

He smiled at my enthusiasm. His smile really was beautiful. "Check!" He said lightly and raised his hand. How corny. But the cliché was cute when he did it.

Tammi came running and we were outside in only a minute. We looked around.

"Would you like to just walk around a bit?" He asked, clearly not affected by how COLD it was.

"Sure, why not." I said with a soft smile and put on my jacket. It helped. Now it was only freezing instead of mind numbingly cold.

We wondered down the sidewalk. Emmett was keeping up a stony silence.

"Do you miss her so much that it feels like your soul and heart are missing a big chunk?" I asked quietly.

"Pretty much." He said, still looking straight ahead. "That's how you feel?" He asked softly.

"It's the best way I know to describe it…" I answered, amazed we could talk about this. Everything just felt…ok with Emmett. Like everything would be ok. Or even…happy.

Emmett stopped walking suddenly and hugged me right there, in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I swear, if he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him for what he's done to you. You should never have to feel what I know you're feeling.

I allowed his strong arms to envelope me. "You shouldn't have to feel this way either Em! And if I wasn't totally terrified of her, I'd punish Rosalie for ever being stupid enough to let you get away!" I leaned my head against his granite chest.

He laughed. "Our lives kinda suck right now huh?" He laughed again, bitterness evident in his voice.

"Well no…not _right _now…" I said. And it really didn't feel like anything was wrong when Emmett hugged me. I mean, I knew things were wrong…so many things! But here in his embrace…I didn't really care I guess.

We stood there a very long time until Emmett pulled back gently and took my hand in his "Ok, let's find a distraction." He said, seeming happier. Boy, he really understood. Anything you do without your true love, no matter how awesome, is just that. A distraction.

But not Emmett. He was just a distraction. No. He was a life saver.

"Ok." I said and we began to walk down the sidewalk once again. After only a minute, we came to a place called 'Are You Afraid Of The Jump?' it was apparently once of those indoor rock climbing places. You know, it has a bunch of fake mountains and harnesses and all that. I continued down the street but Emmett pulled me back and looked at me, expectant.

"Oh-NO. No no no Emmett!" I said firmly and tried to back away. He didn't let me.

"Please…?" He gave me puppy dog eyes. ACK! No, can't give in!

"Em, uncoordinated human here, remember? I'll fall and break my neck!" I squeaked.

He stepped closer "I'll catch you…" His eyes twinkled and he exhaled lightly into me face. Gosh he smelled sweet. My heart stopped. WHOA. He could dazzle! Even better then Edwa- No. Emmett could dazzle better then _him._

After a moment of me standing in a daze before him, not responding, he looked concerned.

"Bella…are you alright?" He asked, brushing a few stray hairs behind my hair.

"Y-yes…I'm ok…" I sighed and tried to clear my head a little.

Emmett pulled me quickly through the door before us and into the large room behind it.

That cleared my head. This would be the death of me.

Emmett then dragged me to a small counter with a buff, blonde and actually sorta tan guy stood. He really didn't look like he even belonged in Washington.

"Hey! Welcome to Are You Afraid Of The Jump! How can I help you??"

He was unbearably cheerful…and he addressed me! Was he nuts!?

Emmett turned to me "Ok Bell, climb with me for thirty minutes and then we can do what ever you'd like ok…?" He requested, he didn't demand.

"Well…" I was thoroughly aware of what's his face- oh yeah, 'Ted', staring at me.

Emmett leaned down and put a hand on my cheek. "Please….?" He dazzled me again.

"O-ok. But I will fall." I warned.

"And as I said, I will catch you." Emmett grinned and stood up straight again. He turned back to Tod. I mean Ted.

"Thirty minutes for two please." He said.

The guy grabbed a couple of harnesses from behind the counter and handed them to Emmett.

"Seventy-five bucks man." Ned said. I mean Ted.

Emmett forked over the cash. "Emmett…." I hated it when a Cullen paid for stuff but seventy-five bucks was a lot…

"Bella, relax, it's only money." He smiled.

"Only a Cullen…gosh" I mumbled and he laughed musically.

"C'mon Bella, let's go." Grabbed the harnesses and me and ran over to a very, very tall wall thing-a-ma-gig.

I Am. Going. To. DIE.

He grabbed one of the harnesses and hooked it up to something on the ground…I don't know what it was. He looked up at me then.

"Ok, you might want to take off your jacket, it might get kinda hot and uncomfortable."

I nodded and slipped of the jacket, setting it off to the side. Emmett began hooking the harness around my waist. I had to idea how it worked but he seemed to know what he was doing. He was also very careful where his hands were, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. Once he seemed to be finished, he straightened up.

"Ok, now me!" He said with a gleam in his eye. He looked around. There was no one here but the guy behind the counter. Emmett waited a moment and Brian-I mean Ted- disappeared through a door behind him.

Emmett grinned at me and pressed a finger to his lips to signal I should be quiet. What was I gonna do, start singing or something?

With a quick wink, suddenly Emmett's harness was on.

"Ready?!" He asked with excitement ringing in his voice.

"Nope." I smiled shakily.

"Then let's go!" He said with a grin.

My conclusion? Um….if I fall, something really bad is gonna happen.


	5. Chapter 5 ClimbingCrawling

**Kinda short I know but the next couple chappies are where the fluffyness starts….so, hope you can bare with this one please. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! COOKIES FOR ALL Any ideas you have, go ahead and share, I do have the story written but I'm still editing it slightly. I LUV EMMETT TOO! HE IS SOOOO MINE! (but I guess I can share)**

**Chapter 5 Climbing/Crawling**

We began to climb and I immediately hated the sensation of the automatic rope thing pulling me back down. Not to mention gravity.

Emmett was going about a thousand times slower then he probably could have gone and he was still at least ten feet higher then me!

After 15 minutes of fruitless fighting against the rope and the wall and, let's face it, that stupid gravity, I gave up. "Gr. This rope and the wall both hate me." I grumbled and pushed off from the wall, allowing myself to slowly slide the floor.

Emmett was on the ground waiting for me and grabbed my waist, planting me firmly on my feet.

"Em, what are you doing? Go, keep climbing!" I pushed him lightly back toward the wall.

"I promised I'd catch you." He said with a wink and a heart stopping smile.

As I struggled to regain composure, he unhooked me from the harness and picked me up. He walked me carefully over to a chair and set me down.

"Now I will go climb." He smiled and was back at the wall and hooked up, climbing.

I watched for the second half of our time as Emmett raced to the top of the wall over and over and just above human speed. He practically wore the buzzer at the top out!

After he was satisfied, he grabbed my jacket and came and sat beside me. "That was fun!" He said happily and handed the jacket to me.

"Don't you think that 'Ted' is gonna freak when he sees your not even sweating or breathing heavily??" I asked him.

"I think he's more interested in you Bella. But ok." He pulled off his shirt and tried to look like he had just collapsed, panting.

"Convincing?" He asked.

"Very…" I said, very distracted by his muscular stone chest.

"He gets two minutes of my little show and then I'm all supernatural vampire again." He said.

"Fine." I said and looked away from him. Do not stare at Emmett's chest. Do not. Do not.

After a minute and a half, because Emmett isn't the most patient guy, he jumped up and grabbed me and his shirt and we were suddenly outside on the sidewalk.

"Gosh. If you keep doing that I'm going to get very dizzy…" I said dazedly.

He chuckled as he slipped his shirt back on. "So, where to Bell?" he asked as we began walking again at a quick pace.

I suddenly realized he was the only person that really called me 'Bell' instead of 'Bella' , 'Bells' or even 'Isabella' . I liked it. "I don't know….I guess I'm just not that creative cause I can't think of anything. What do yo-" I froze in my tracks and my words came to a halt.

We were standing in front of a restaurant.

THE Restaurant.

The one where Edward -ouch- took me on our first 'Date'. The night he saved me from those creepy scary guys.

I started to stumble backwards slowly. Emmett turned around to face me.

"Bella?" He looked confused.

"No." I mumbled. I could feel the hole inside me ripping open again. I doubled over, clutching my stomach and my knees started to buckle. Before I could hit the ground, Emmett scooped me up and I opened my eyes to see we were now standing in front of my truck.

"Bella. What is going on?" He said in a concerned and firm voice.

"Th- The res-restaurant." I took a deep breath, air finally filling my lungs. "It's where Edward and I had our first date." I mentally flinched at saying his name. Emmett held me firmly by the shoulders and looked right into my eyes.

"I-it brought back the hole." I half sobbed and then looked down as I blushed. I hoped he knew what I meant.

Emmett opened the door to the truck and set me inside, still facing him and wrapped his arms firmly around me. I let a few tears fall slowly down my cheeks.

"Oh Bell. I'm so sorry…" He mumbled into my hair. It was all he could say. All he could ever say. But it helped so much.

After a long moment passed, Emmett climbed into the truck and pulled me into his lap. I let out one more, small sob before I was calm and he flinched slightly. It clearly hurt him greatly to see me in pain.

Emmett stroked my cheek softly "You ready to go home sweetie?"

I was touched by the kindness in his strong voice. I wiped away a tear or two and nodded "Yeah."

He helped me move to the seat beside him and then started the truck and placed his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his chest as we pulled away from the curb. We drove home in complete silence and slower then usual. About half way home I pulled my knees up under my chin and fell asleep almost in Emmett's lap.

My conclusion? Emmett's chest is really comfy…Yaaaaawn


	6. Chapter 6 LiesLap

Hi hi! First off, thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed! You guys made me very very very happy! Now, one little survey question thing, who should Bella end up with? Edward? Emmett? I have it written one way but am thinking of changing it and I would like your opinions…don't want to give anything away though….

Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are all ultra, uber, super, double great!!!!! COOKIES FOR ALL!

**Chapter 6 Lies/Lap(meaning Emmett's of course)**

I didn't dream at all in my little nap. And I woke up a little confused. I was in my own bed and I glanced at the clock.

1:47 pm.

Whoa.

I had slept almost an hour.

"Hey sleepy head." I heard Emmett's sweet voice call from beside my window.

"Hi…" I said, stretching slightly.

"Sorry you had to sleep in jeans…I figured you would prefer that over the alternative…" He said suggestively.

I smirked slightly and blushed. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I moved to the end of my bed and pulled my knees to tuck under my chin, my arms around my legs.

Long moments passed in silence as we stared intently at each other. It felt like we were having a whole conversation without speaking.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What now?" I asked simply. It was the question that had been looming since his arrival last night. Gosh it was only last night! I felt like he had been back for months or years…I just felt so comfortable with him. We were 'Alone' together. Both missing part of our heart. Both missing the love of our lives. Would there ever be love for either of us again?

The phone rang before he could answer the utterly unanswerable question. I ran downstairs and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said, actually sounding awake and alive and even…happy. Amazing.

"Bella?" Came Charlie's clearly surprised voice.

"Hey, dad, what's up?"

There was a short silence.

"Bells, I was just about to ask you the same question…you sound great honey! What happened?"

I noticed Emmett now standing at the bottom of the stairs. I gave him a smile and mouthed 'Charlie' while pointing at the phone.

He nodded.

Of course, he was a vampire and due to his super hearing, he already knew who was on the phone. Duh.

"Umm…" Should I tell Charlie what had happened? Well…the edited version should be ok. I took a deep breath. "Well dad…I got a visitor today-" Today….last night…same thing. "Emmett Cullen."

Another short pause.

"E-Emmett Cullen is there?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes Dad. He's in town for a while and he came by and took me to breakfast in Port Angeles." Too much information? No, I should tell as much of the truth as possible.

"Well Bells…I was calling to see if you would be ok with me staying up here until Monday but now-"

"Of course you should stay Dad! You need some good fishing time, you haven't gone in ages!" I said cheerfully.

Yet another silence.

"Bella, I'm not sure how I feel about this…" He said slowly.

"About what Char- Dad?" I asked, confused.

"He is staying and his house right?" He asked pointedly.

I was shocked. Sure, Emmett didn't sleep therefore he was staying here but…Charlie didn't know that. So why did he think Emmett wouldn't be staying at his own house?

"Of course Dad!" I assured him.

Emmett grinned at my blatant lie. He was evil like that.

"Why wouldn't he and why do you care? Alice has stayed here plenty of times." I felt a slight twinge at saying Alice's name.

"Bells, you know it's different. I don't like the idea of a man alone in the house with my daughter."

"DAD!" I squeaked. "He's like my brother! And I mean hello! Rosalie!" The last words came tumbling out of my mouth and I looked quickly to Emmett, horrified. He was cringing.

"Sorry!" I whispered sincerely.

"It's ok…" He said sadly and quietly.

"Well yes Bells, I guess your right…and he's staying at his own house anyway so ok…I'll stay." He actually did sound convinced. Thank goodness. He had an overactive imagination anyway. Most dads do.

"Ok Dad, so…see you Monday?"

"Yep, in the evening because I'm gonna go straight to the station."

"Ok Dad, miss you!"

"You too Bells, bye bye."

I hung up the phone and collapsed into the kitchen chair next to Emmett.

"Sorry." I said again, sadly.

"It's alright Bell." He said with a weak smile.

After a moment passed, his tone changed to humor. "But of course now I have to go stay at my house. For the sake of your reputation of course."

I smacked his shoulder since I knew it didn't hurt. "Yeah right. Smart ass."

"Oh Bella, that hurts!" He said in mock pain.

I rolled my eyes.

After a moment of silence passed, I knew we were both slipping into the mindset of before Charlie had called.

"I guess I don't really know what's next Bella…I really don't." He sighed.

"How long will you be here?" I asked quietly. I had asked before but I was hoping for a more specific answer this time.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go back to the family with Rosalie there. At least not yet. I think I'll be here a pretty long time." He turned to me and looked me right in the eye. "That is, if you'll keep me company…?"

"Of course, Em!" I dove into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His arms came to rest around my waist. "Well then, let the adventure begin." He said happily.

"Yes! Let it!" I smiled and then lay my head against his broad chest.

He got up and walked to the living room, carrying me. He grabbed the tuner and sat down on the couch. "So, what shall we watch?" He asked sweetly.

"Whatever." I sighed with a smile.

"Oh Bella, you're just askin' for sports!" He warned playfully.

"Oh well. Sports is fine." When had sports ever been 'Fine'? Since now I guess. Since Emmett was holding me and I was all snuggled into his big chest. Sigh.

"Wow. Ok then." He said, clearly shocked.

I closed my eyes and in a moment, I heard the sounds of a baseball game. The announcers were chatting about how some guy had lost his touch and another guy was on meth blah blah blah….

I opened my eyes to see Emmett's beautiful caramel ones looking back at me. He was watching me instead of the game.

"What?" I blushed.

"I thought you were asleep again. I was thinking not even you humans need that much sleep." We both smiled.

"I need to catch up though, I haven't exactly had the best sleep of my life the last few months."

"Me either." He joked.

I giggled. "I wouldn't guess so! I mean, it looks like you haven't slept in _years_!"

"Psh. It feels like it." He said as he rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV.

My conclusion? Baseball is more interesting when watched with a vampire. (A/N Though still not all that interesting in my opinion./)

**REVIEW! Please! (smiley face) **


	7. Chapter 7 TvTouch hehe

Well, I do believe I have made my decision on who Bella is ending up with.

But I'm not telling (sticks tongue out) Thanks sooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo much to you guys for reviewing, I luv you all!!!!!!!!! YAY!

And, here you are…and if you review….maybe I'll add chapter 8 today too…hehe

**Chapter 7 TV/Touch (hehe)**

After watching the game for about an hour, it finally ended and I realized I was kinda hungry. I gently climbed from Emmett's lap to go get and apple.

He grabbed my wrist lightly before I could leave and I turned around.

"Where you goin'?" He asked sadly.

"To get an apple you big baby." I rolled my eyes and he let me go. I began walking to the kitchen again.

"Don't trip." He said quietly.

"No promises." I said truthfully.

I did, however, make it to the fridge and back, apple in hand. Yay me. I sat myself down beside Emmett, taking a bite of apple. Mmm…

Emmett sweetly lay on his side and placed his head in my lap. I was careful not to let an apple juice fall on him.

We were watching an old 1940's movie. Black and white. Romance. I couldn't believe Emmett would pick this and was just about to change the channel when I saw he still held the remote.

"Gimme." I asked and put my hand out.

"Why?" He turned his body so he could look up at me.

"Because I really don't like romantic movies anymore." I retorted, a gnawing pain in my stomach.

"Well, there's nothing else on so oh well." He said with a sneaky smile and turned back to the TV.

"Hey!" I complained.

He held the tuner farther away from me as I made a grab for it.

"Emmett! C'mon!" I whined and pouted.

"No." He stated simply.

"Grr."

"Don't start a growl fight Isabella-" He turned to face me again. "I'll win."

"Grrrr!" I said playfully, though still a little annoyed.

"You were warned." He stated simply and suddenly he was crouched on the ground before me, teeth bared.

I could still see the playful glint in his eye and I sat nonchalantly. Totally indifferent. I even faked a bored yawn.

In the blink of an eye, he pounced. He was pinning me to the couch, hands and knees on either side of me, forming an almost cage.

I was surprised at first but recovered quickly. "Hey Em, what's up?" I said sweetly.

He bared his teeth even further and with his face a half an inch from mine, gave the most menacing growl I've ever heard in my life. And I have spent a lot of time with vampires.

His eyes were twinkling beautifully, proudly, even lovingly. Amazing what those vampires can do with their eyes huh?

"Holy crow Emmett! You could haven't beaten me with a lot less that THAT!" I said with a shaky laugh.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, hopeful.

"Well you scared me more that Edward-" Ah! Gonna regret that one later. "Ever could!"

Emmett grinned an amazing , heart-stopping smile. "So I scared you??"

"Yes Em, why not…you scared me to death."

"Death!?!" He asked in a fake panic. He put his ear over my heart.

"You liar." He said dryly.

I felt a little uncomfortable. Both my heart and pulse were racing and there he was….listening to it.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" He asked cursiously.

To be honest, I was hoping it was just because of Emmett growling but…I'm not sure that was it. But it couldn't be that… no. No.

"I'm not sure…" I said.

"Hmm…" He seemed to be thinking.

I was glad I had already finished my apple and managed to get my arm out of the 'cage' and set it onto the table beside the couch. I placed my hands on each of his wrists then and tried to pull them off the back of the couch so I wasn't pinned quite so tightly. He didn't budge.

"Emmett!" I laughed.

"Hang on." He soothed. "It's just, I never really get to hear a human heart beat so up close. It's really cool." He said in wonderment.

My heart raced a little bit more at that. Of course, I though my heart beating was probably a good thing. It meant I was alive. But it was weird he thought it was…'cool'.

"Ok. Take your time." I agreed and placed my arms around his neck and onto his back. It was really the only place I could put them. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my heart down. I took deep breaths. After a minute or two, my heart calmed and Emmett pulled back a little, very slowly.

I opened my eyes.

"Wow. That's so interesting." He said, clearly enthralled.

"Um….Thank you?" I laughed lightly.

"You welcome." He said simply.

"Sooo, can I be freed now please?" I asked, looking right into his eyes.

"I'll let you go with out eating you this time, Miss Swan. But only because I love your company." He said officially and kissed the tip of my nose. Then he lay his head back down in my lap.

Whoa. Well, now my heart has no reason whatsoever to be beating to fast again. Well I mean…Emmett did kiss my nose. But that was know big deal right?

"Th-thanks Emmett." I thanked him for freeing me.

"Uh-huh." He said sweetly.

We watched TV for what seemed like forever. Finally, the stupid movie ended. Not that I had been paying much attention anyway. My mind had been allowed to wonder. Emmett turned off the television and turned toward me once more.

"This is kinda fun. This human existence of yours." He said cheerfully.

"It can be with the right friends." I gestured to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I like it. But now I'm bored."

I let out an amused laugh. "Do you have ADD Em?"

"No…." He said, giving me sad bambi eyes. Damn those bambi eyes. "I'm just bored….wanna play poker!?" He cheered immensely at the last three words.

"Sure, but I suck at it." I warned.

"Good, cause I don't!" He said evily.

My conclusion? I'm just a little scared.

**I think I'll put up the next chappie now. The poker game is next. Just so you know, its NOT strip poker. I swear. But it does get….interesting….. REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ!**


	8. Chapter 8 CardsCare

Ok, thanks to Heavenly Cloud doing bambi eyes(Emmett would never hurt you!) and LostinTears………..here is CHAPTER 8!!!! (also thanks to anyone else who might review as I'm typing this and putting it up!!!)

**Chapter 8 Cards/Care**

Emmett grabbed my hand as he stood and pulled me to my feet. "Where are some cards!?" He asked, clearly excited.

"I'll go get them. You stay here. And be patient, even if it takes me a whole 60seconds to get back Pace yourself, I know you can wait it out." I said sarcastically.

"Fine." He pouted. Gosh his lips were gorgeous.

I didn't just think that.

I ran up the stairs, the whole time I was chanting 'Don't trip don't trip don't trip' over and over in my head. I grabbed the cards from my nightstand drawer and managed to run back down the stairs unharmed.

Emmett hadn't moved an inch.

"Good boy Em!" I said mockingly and reached up to ruffle his hair. He grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Really?" He said proudly. "Do I get a reward?" He said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, how about a Scooby snack?"

"Only if that means actually eating that stupid dog. Scooby doo always bugged me."

"Sure, go for it." I walked back to the couch. Emmett followed, still holding onto my wrist carefully.

We sat facing each other on the sofa, a few feet apart. Emmett took the cards and, slipping them out of their box, began to deal.

"What are we betting with?" He asked.

"Aw c'mon Em, can't we just play for fun…?" I pleaded.

"No, I think we should play for truths." He said simply.

"What?" I was not sure I liked the sound of that.

"Whoever wins a hand gets to ask the other person any personal question they want and it has to be answered truthfully." He explained.

"Hm. Fine." I agreed and picked up my cards. Ooo, awesome, I had a full house.

**(A/n, ok, here's the thing, I know how to play poker and I am pretty good actually but I really don't feel like writing every detail to this so….yeah. sorry, I'm just lazy.)**

We finished the round in a moment to see I beat Emmett since he only had a pair.

"Ok Emmett Cullen…." I said slowly.

He spread his arms wide "I am an open book. Take your best shot." He said kindly.

"Ok…hm….Before you became a vampire, how many girls had you dated?" I asked, knowing it was probably at least a few. Emmett was an awesome guy.

"None." He said, truth ringing in his voice and his lips forming a smug smile. So…he was proud he hadn't dated? What type of guy was proud of that? Interesting.

"Really???" I asked, really quite shocked.

"Really." He was telling the truth. Wow.

"Well, ok then." I said matter of factly.

"Let's play again then." Emmett said and I nodded.

5, 2, Jack, Queen and a 7. Damn. I traded in four cards, all but the Queen.

Queen, King, Ace, 5 and an 8. Crap.

"Grrr." I said, making no attempt to keep a poker face.

Emmett laughed jovially. Turns out he beat my simply _amazing_ high card Ace with two pair.

"Okie dokie." I put down my cards. "Go ahead. I'm ready….ish."

"Ok…" Emmett leaned across the cards until his face was inches from mine. "Bella…do you find me attractive?" He said in the most sexy, alluring voice I have ever heard. Ever.

"Uuuuh, yes." I blurted out, mesmerized by his dazzling eyes.

He simply grinned and then leaned back, dealing another hand.

I couldn't even see my cards now, let alone play well therefore, I lost. My heart was pounding. Had Emmett really just done that? My breathing was ragged.

Emmett leaned forward once more, even closer this time.

"Beeeeella?" He said in an incredibly sweet and musical voice.

"Y-Yes?" Came my shaky reply.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He breathed his sweet breath right into my face. How did his words come out dripping with sexiness that way??? All of his moves suggested confidence but his eyes…behind the confidence there I could see fear. Of what?

"E-Emmett!" Squeaked.

"Isabella, that's not an answer." He reprimanded softly, dazzling me.

He slid the cards off the couch and moved his whole body closer to mine. I leaned back slightly. He reached out and traced my cheekbone gently with one finger.

"Bella, do you want to kiss me?" My cheek tingled from his cool touch.

"Emmett…" I said softly but put my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me. He complied and moved farther away.

"No fair dazzling me! You could coerce any false confession you wanted by doing that." I said, avoiding his eyes and his question.

"Bella." He said firmly. "You have to answer my question. Do. You. Want. To. Kiss. Me.?"

"You are a very handsome and sweet Vampire Emmett, any girl would be lucky to kiss you." I hedged expertly. Emmett was like my brother and I didn't want to hurt him but kissing him would just be weird….right?

Emmett finally backed off and picked up the cards. Though he said nothing, it was clear he was hurt. How did I hurt him? Did he really care about my opinion that much? It's not like he had _actually _wanted to kiss me so what was the big deal?

He dealt. I lost. Emmett stayed silent, looking down.

"Your turn Em…" I reminded.

"I know." Gosh, his voice sounded like a wounded puppy. If puppies could talk anyway. He just sounded soooo sad. "Bella, how do you think of me? Is it like you told your dad? Am I like your _brother_?" He used the last word with disgust. Funny, he used to use it with pride.

"I-I don't know." I said honestly.

He closed the distance between us again, though he didn't come quite as close.

"Could you maybe think about it please?" He asked genuinely.

This was a request I had to attempt to fulfill. "Ok." I whispered, still not making eye contact. Emmett leaned back and cleaned up all the cards, placing them on the table.

He lay down and cautiously placed his head in my lay. I didn't move to stop him.

"I like your warmth…" He sighed, closing his eyes.

With out really thinking about it, I reached out and ran a hand through his dark hair.

I froze for a moment. His eyes opened slowly, he gave me a reassuring smile and then closed them again.

This was insane! What was I doing!? I couldn't do this. I couldn't _like_ anyone but Edward. OW. And yet my hand ran gently through Emmett's soft hair again. It was some how very calming. Emmett looked very content.

I smiled and put my hand on his forehead, knowing he would probably like the warmth. His smile widened.

After another silent moment passed, I yawned. I was so tired. I had been living on 5 bad hours of sleep a night for so long.

My eyelids dropped and Emmett apparently noticed the change because next second we were both laying on our sides, Emmett between me and the couch. **(A/n you know, spooning) ** I snuggled closer to him and used his arm as a pillow. I smiled at him one more time and then closed my eyes. He slid an arm gently around my waist and I feel asleep almost instantly.

My conclusion? ZZZZZZZZZ………..

**By the way, I Luvvvvv Scoobydoo and would never actually let Emmett eat him. I swears it **


	9. Chapter 9 TalkingTastes

Awww, Heavenly Cloud, your so sweet! Thank you guys all for reviewing! I am a little bit sick today and so I've sorta been hanging out with the computer and…HERE IS CHAPTER 9!!! Cause I'm just crazy like that.

**Chapter 9 Talking/Tastes**

I felt something cold on my forehead. I smelled something unbelievably sweet.

"mmmmm…" I moaned as I stretched slightly and opened my eyes. Emmett kissed my forehead.

Whoa. THAT was what had woken me up!? NO. This was a little too familiar. I struggled, limbs flailing, to get away and then managed to fall off the couch and onto my butt. Ouch!

"Ack!" I squealed.

Emmett let out a beautiful and comforting laugh.

"Bella, why is it you didn't talk at all in your sleep in the car or last night but now your just a little sleep-chatter box?" He asked evily.

My mind cleared and I blushed. "Noooo…" I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

"Well, we'll get back to that later." He reached out and lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes. "But first, why on Earth did you just dive off the couch ever so gracefully?" He asked with a soft smile.

I blushed furiously "Um…you were making me a little uncomfortable is all…" I almost whispered.

Emmett's eyes widened slightly and he pulled his hand from my face. "I'm sorry. Was I making you cold?"

I got up onto my knees so I could reach him better and placed a hand on his cheek. "No, no, not that…It's just…Edward always used to wake me up by kissing my neck and forehead and you…sorta cause an unpleasant flash back." It was so easy to be truthful with Emmett. I realized also that my heart didn't hurt as much this time when I said Edward's name…Hmm…"

"Oh." He said simply and quietly.

"It's nothing personal Em. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, letting my hand drop from his cheek.

His eyes brightened and he even smiled slightly.

"So…what did I talk about???" I was freaked that I said something stupid.

His smile widened "Well, first you said something about green ducks and how 'They should know better'."

I blushed. "Um, then?"

His smiled lessened a bit. "Well…then you said 'Edward' many times and cried a little bit…it almost broke my heart…" He said sadly.

"Anything else?" My voice was hoarse.

His eyes saddened even more but I wasn't sure why. "And then…you said my name and….'Brother'."

"Oh…"

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"I think maybe I could think of you like more than a brother." I looking down slightly.

"Do you mean that Bell?"

I looked back into his eyes. "Yes." I did.

"Thank you for telling me." He said, trying not to grin. His eyes were practically giving off sparks of happiness and he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

My blood rushed and my heart pounded.

"Will you come back and lay with me again?" He asked sweetly.

I thought for a moment. I climbed back onto the couch but didn't lay down, I just curled up against Emmett's chest as I sat.

My eyes were closed and I could feel him watching me.

"This is weird." I said softly.

"A little bit, yes." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I made a decision and slowly lay down on my side, back to his chest. He held very still for a bit, clearly afraid to scare me off again. But after a few long seconds passed, he sat one large hand on my hip lightly. To my surprise, my heart nearly exploded when he did that and I blushed, knowing he could hear it.

"Darn heart." I grumbled.

"No, I like your heart." He soothed kindly.

"Well, I'm glad." I chuckled.

He lifted his hand from my hip and my heart immediately slowed. He brushed some hair from my cheek so he could see my face and then lay an arm around my waist, pulling me much closer.

My heart fluttered quickly over and over when he did that.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He was grinning.

"Oh, sheesh Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"What? It's funny!" He grinned.

"Well for us humans, it's embarrassing." I said.

"Oh." He said, clearly trying to stifle his smile.

I smacked his shoulder. "Why are you so smug?"

"It's nice to know I can make your heart do that…" he said quietly.

"Fiiiine." I smiled and turned around, burying my face in his chest.

"If my cold heart cold beat…you'd make it pound really, really super fast." He told me innocently.

"Thanks Em…" For some reason, that pleased me no end. It made my heart swell even.

This was just so weird. This was Emmett. _Emmett_!

I shivered slightly.

He stiffened. "Something wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Nope." I said softly.

We lay there a while. I don't know how long. Funny how when your with a vampire, time seems to have no meaning or relevance. Until the stupid humans stomach growls and ruins everything. GR.

"Dinner time!" He said cheerfully.

I didn't want to move. "Ok!" I said happily and moved my hair off my neck and placed it an inch from his lips.

He leaned down and kissed my throat. "I think maybe _you _should eat. Not that you aren't utterly tempting…" he sighed.

"Oh." I gulped. He had kissed my neck. And I had liked it.

He was standing in a moment and offered a hand to me. I took it happily and he pulled me up. I was a little dizzy.

Emmett pulled me into the kitchen.

"Ok, your gonna have to handle this. I don't really cook…"

"Ok." I smiled, opening the fridge and grabbing some left over salmon. I popped the plate into the microwave and started it for two minutes.

I hopped up on the counter to wait and Emmett simply watched me intently.

All I could keep thinking was how weird this was. So weird.

The microwave dinged and I jumped down, stumbling slightly as I hit the ground, to Emmett's great amusement. I smirked at him as I grabbed the fish from the microwave and a fork and sat beside him at the table.

I took a large bite of the fish. Sooo yummy.

"Is that good?" Emmett asked, looking a little disgusted.

"Yes." I said defiantly. "I bet we have some grizzly in there if you want." I said and pointed toward the fridge.

He chuckled musically. "You know my taste…" He sighed.

I nodded and took another bite of the salmon. "And now you know mine."

My conclusion? Things are confusing. Salmon is yummy.

**A/n Ok, now I'm really uber sick and am going to sleep….bleh…byebye awesome ppl**


	10. Chapter 10 ReadyReally Hot

Well, I'm feeling a little bit better today which is good cause I have to go some where tonight. This will prolly be the only chappie until tomorrow night at least because I have a party with friends tonight and then church in the morning. Sigh. Busy busy me. Hehe. Thanks soo sooo sooo much to every one who reviewed! You guys double rock! And thanks for all the get well wishes, even if it was only so I would write more…hehe...This ones really short….sorry guys! But wow…in the next chapter….gosh things get good...

**Chapter 10 Ready/Really Hot (yeah I know, I cheated)**

I finished my dinner in quickly and quietly. In the blink of an eye, Emmett had take my dishes, washed and dried them, and put them away.

"Thank you Em, that was nice of you." I smiled shyly and he offered his hand to help me up. He obviously wanted any excuse to touch me. Not that I was really complaining.

I placed my warm hand into his cold one and he pulled me gently to my feet.

"So, what shall we do now?" I asked.

"No clue." He said. Wow, a Cullen not having something interesting to do. Shocking.

Suddenly I remembered hearing Jess talking earlier this week to me and Mike about a party happening tonight. I hadn't really been paying attention, just acting like I was. I know, rude, but I had been thinking about Edward at the moment.

Anyway, it was at Eric's house I think. "Emmett? You wanna go to a party?"

Emmett looked a little surprised. "Well, I do believe that was the last thing I was expecting to come out of your mouth but…ok" he smiled.

I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. We had about a half an hour till 6 which was when it was supposed to start. "Ok, just let me go get ready and change clothes." I said and ran upstairs. "I'll try to hurry!" I called behind me.

"Take your time!" he yelled to me. Sure, he'd be up here in three seconds trying to figure what was taking me SO long.

I opened my closet. The only nice dresses I had were my prom dress and a dress Alice had given to me right before…she left.

I grabbed the latter of the two. It was a light blue with white, lacey ruffles at the bottom. It had thin straps and it was a tiny bit low cut so I grabbed the matching blue shrug to go over it.

I changed and brushed through my long brown hair, trying to make it fluffy. It sorta worked actually. I slipped on some nice white flip flops. I glanced in the mirror one more time. "Acceptable." I mumbled and rushed downstairs.

I walked into the living room to see Emmett watching TV on the sofa. 

"Ready." I smiled.

He glanced over and, after seeing me, turned off the TV and stood quickly.

"Whoa, Bella, you look really hot!" He blurted out.

Oh, my, gosh! I blushed heavily. "Emmett!" I said and looked down.

"What? You do!"

I walked over, grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the door. "C'mon, Em, 15 minutes to get somewhere that's like 30 miles away. That should be a challenge even for you."

"In your truck, maybe." He teased.

We walked outside and I locked up. I handed Emmett the keys and then we got settled into our seats, me next to him of course.

"It's at Eric's house….do you know how to get there?" I asked.

"I'll manage." He grinned and started the truck, then put his arm across my bare shoulders.

I was glad I wasn't wearing my shrug because his cool skin felt amazing on mine. I blushed at the thought and hoped he didn't notice. He said nothing, but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly, as if concealing a smile.

My conclusion? This night is going to be very fun...!


	11. Chapter 11 MikeMore

Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing! You guys are sooooo sweet! I luv ya!

I hope this chappie is long enough for ya…..:D OH! Soundtrack for this(if you want it!) Is as follows: Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card, then All Of Your Love by HelloGoodbye, and then Never Let You Down By Verve Pipe… You should be able to find it all on youtube pretty easily….isn't it sad that Googles gonna ruin that place? sniffle well, TADA!

**Chapter 11 Mike/More(a lot more, hehe)**

Emmett drove as fast as my poor truck would allow and actually got us to Eric's house early.

"Sheesh Em!" I sighed when we finally slowed to a stop.

He grinned and helped me out of the truck.

As we walked up the driveway and to the door, I noticed there were already several cars here. There was also music blaring from inside.

I rang the door bell but no one answered, clearly because of the music. Emmett opened the door and we walked in. As we made our way to the living room, I saw every one was congregated there. I saw a few people I knew by name, Jess, Mike, Eric, Lauren, Tyler and Angela. And then also a few people I didn't know all that well, mostly boys.

As we made our way into the room, Emmett slipped his arm around my waist. I looked up and gave him an encouraging smile. He winked at me which made me blush. As we turned back to face the room, I saw every ones eyes were now on us. Oh.

"Hi." I squeaked in the direction of Jess and Angela. They waved to me, but still stared slightly, like every one else.

I glanced at Mike and saw he was very green. Probably because of seeing Emmett and I again and this time, Emmett had his arm around my waist….Eek. This might kill Mike.

Emmett held me even closer as we walked to a near by couch and every one else began to go back to their own conversations. Or back to making out. But hey, to each his own, as they say.

As he sat down, Emmett pulled me playfully into his lap.

I gave him a look.

"What?" He asked, acting innocent.

I just rolled my eyes. It's not like I was not enjoying being in his lap anyway so…why complain?

Mike and Jessica walked over then and stood in front of Emmett and I.

"Hi Bella!" She said happily, clearly a little surprised I was at a party. Me. At a party. Wow, it was sorta surprising. "And um- It's good to see you Emmett…" She added shyly.

I was always slightly uncomfortable when I was around both Jessica and Mike at the same time because I never knew if they were together, or not together at the moment. They didn't _seem_ together tonight. But who knows.

"Hey Jess, Mike!" I said with my best smile.

Emmett nodded to Jessica with a smile that seemed to daze her slightly. He didn't even look at Mike.

A few moments went by in and awkward silence. Then Emmett did something that thoroughly shocked me.

"Bell, would you like to dance?" He asked softly, beside my ear.

I glanced around and saw there were a few more people here now and people were dancing so…

"I won't let you fall." He whispered so only I could hear.

"Um…ok." I said in a shaky voice. I really don't want to embarrass myself…really really.

He stood and practically carried me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and I set my hands on his large shoulders. (Which I could barely reach comfortably by the way. Gosh he's tall.)

'Ocean Avenue' was playing, by Yellow Card. I hadn't heard this song in ages and I wondered who had put it on.

We danced just a little slower then everyone else, but I wasn't embarrassed because Emmett never looked away from my eyes. Not once. Gosh his eyes were amazing….

I sighed happily and rested my head on his chest, ignoring the stares we were probably getting.

We danced through the next song. It was 'All Of Your Love' by HelloGoodbye.

"_But there is always so much distance, can't but feel it some how_

_But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now_

_I'm closing off inside and it's only just started _

_And you can't be close enough unless I'm feelin' your heartbeat"_

Though it is sort of a fast song, we still danced slowly and I loved it. I love how comfortable I was with Emmett now. It had been such a short time since he came back but…I already felt so right with him. So right.

The next song to come on was a song by Verve Pipe. It really kinda fit Emmett and me…

'_I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground_

_I'm getting to like this feeling I've found_

_I'm getting to love, the though of having you around'_

It was so sweet. I wondered if Emmett noticed it too. He seemed to hold me closer to himself so maybe he did… Then he leaned down and nuzzled my neck. Chills ran down my spine at how nice that felt.

When he pulled back, his eyes were twinkling beautifully and I couldn't help but smile, in awe. He held me close and spun me around once then set me down.

I wagged a finger at him. "Your just trying to make me fall Mr.!" I said in a mock reprimand.

"Well, if it means I get to catch you…" He whispered into my ear seductively.

Gosh damn he was sexy!

Oh, my, gosh. I did not just say that.

I blushed lightly.

Once the song ended, Emmett pulled me back to the couch and sat me down. What was I, five?

"Want a drink?" He asked, his face near mine so I could hear him.

"Yes. Sprite please?" I asked.

He nodded and was gone.

I looked around slightly. There had to be about 60 kids here. Not bad for a Forks party.

Then, to my dismay, Mike came swooping in and took the seat next to me. GR.

"Hey Bella…" He said in what, I can only guess, is his 'Sexy Voice'. It wasn't really very good. Not compared to Emmett any way.

"Hi Mike." I said politely.

"So, what are you doing here with Emmett Cullen, I though he was with that Rosalie chick." Geez, this boy really does not beat around the bush huh?

"And I thought they were gone…." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Not that it's really any of your business Mike, but Em and Rosalie aren't together any more. And Emmett's gonna be staying here for a while." I said in a slightly venomous voice.

"I see. You guys together?" Mike asked in a disgusted voice.

Emmett showed up with my drink at that exact moment and answered for me "Newton, I think that's rather nosy of you. Butt out of other people lives." He handed me my drink then.

We both looked at Mike and waited for him to leave, so Emmett could sit down beside me.

"I'm. Not. Moving." Mike said through clenched teeth.

Emmett smiled. "Oooh, that's fine." And in a second, he was sitting in my place and I was in his lap. Without even a drop of my Sprit spilled I might add.

I handed him my drink so I could snuggle up to his chest. I sighed.

Mike watched me in disgust.

Emmett set my cup down and wrapped his arm tightly around me, combing through my hair lightly with his free hand.

I closed my eyes in pure bliss.

I felt Mike jump up and leave.

"He's gone." Emmett said, releasing me.

I looked up. "I know." I looked right into his eyes as I said this and then replaced his arms around me.

He grinned and brushed some hair from my cheek.

I smiled and lay my head against his chest again.

I glanced around and saw couples making out and dancing and talking and I couldn't help but think…I'm the happiest girl in the room.

Easily.

My conlusion? I think….I think I really like Emmett. A lot.

**Cough-love-Cough hehe… hope this one was good…byebye review!!! **


	12. Chapter 12 KissKill

Ok, due to some really sweet and um…vaguely threatening reviews…I decided to update….don't get me wrong, threatening violence, at least in the fanfic world, is the highest form of flattery! So here we go…..oh yeah, travelin soldier by Dixie chicks is the most amazing song! It makes me cry, but obviously, you don't have to look it up or anything! Just telling you!

**Chapter 12 Kiss/Kill**

As I lay in Emmett's arms, we listened to a few more songs and then one of my favorites came on. 'Travelin Soldier' by Dixie Chicks. It was so beautiful...

"Aw, I love this song. The first time I heard it, it made me cry…" I said quietly.

"Wanna dance?" Emmett asked kindly. He was willing to dance to a sappy song just because I said I liked it? Wow…I had no idea when I became a fan of dancing. Since Emmett probably.

I nodded to him and he pulled me to where other couples were slow dancing close together.

Emmett helped me dance again with out falling, even making me feel graceful at moments!

'_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young, for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier'_

Emmett now held me recklessly close.

I was finding it hard to believe this was happening. I was sorta getting sick of all the people and noise though so when the song ended, I pulled back from Emmett a little.

"Hey Em, you wanna go now?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't like the way all these guys are looking at you and I was about to _kill_ Newton for watching us this whole time. Little creep…" Emmett grumbled.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. He was…jealous? He was. Why was I so happy about that?

As we made our way to the door, I waved bye to Jess and she smiled though she seemed distracted by something. Probably the thirty people talking all around her.

Once outside, I realized how truly loud it had been inside the house. I was surprised I didn't have a headache.

Emmett's arm was once again around my waist as we walked and then he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

My heart raced.

"Thank you." He said, clearly happy.

"F-for what?" I stammered out.

"For…not being ashamed of me….for…being with me…" He said quietly.

We reached the truck.

"Why on Earth would I be ashamed of you!?" I asked in horror.

"Well…every one was staring at us and I know you couldn't have liked that and…. Then the whole Mike thing where he wanted to know what happened with…Rose and….I know all those other people are gonna want to know and I guess….I'm just amazed you would even give me a chance with all this baggage." Emmett looked so incredibly sad and ashamed and it broke my heart into a trillion pieces.

I couldn't believe all this stuff he was thinking about himself. He thought he was like this horrible burden on me or something…It was so far from the truth! Farther then he would ever know.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Emmett…"

His eyes opened again.

"I did not mind in the least that every one was staring, because you were there, holding me….looking into my eyes,"

He gave me a small, sheepish smile.

"And…Well, Mike is an idiot." I said with a chuckle.

His smile widened slightly.

"And as far as what all those other people were thinking…it was probably along the lines of 'How the heck did _she_ get _him _to even look twice at her.'" He had to understand what a wonderful guy he was.

Emmett frowned and stroked my cheek. "I highly doubt that Isabella Marie Swan. I highly doubt that…." He whispered and then leaned down and suddenly, his lips were on mine.

It was the most sweet and wonderful thing I've ever felt! He was so gentle and…almost…innocent, in the kiss. It was only for a moment and it didn't go beyond just a simple kiss and yet…it was perfect.

When Emmett pulled back, still holding my cheek, I was blushing profusely.

He was grinning like a mad man. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." He said firmly.

I couldn't say anything, all I did was smile softly at him and then look down, a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Bell…" He said quietly and lifted my chin, so I looked into his eyes.

"I should get you home…" He said sweetly and bent down and pressed another short kiss to my lips.

Gosh, my lips were all tingly and my heart was pounding and if Emmett hadn't helped me into the truck, my legs would so not have supported me.

Emmett slipped into the truck after me and placed his arm around my waist after starting the engine. We drove off in silence and I lay my head against Emmett's shoulder. He was so comfy!

At first, we drove very slowly and I wondered why. But then, seemingly out of know where, he doubled the speed.

I laughed. "Now there's the Emmett Cullen I know and love!" Oh, ack! I froze for a second and Emmett chuckled.

"Bella, relax. Ever since the day my family met you and saw how happy you made my brother, we've all loved you. You should know that by now." I was grateful that he avoided saying Edward's name. Although…I've been able to think it recently with not much pain at all….

I smiled. "Ok, good." I sighed, widening my smile a little.

I tried experimentally to think Edward's name a few more times…nothing. Then I began thinking of how when I was this close to Emmett and couldn't see his face I sometimes thought of Edward.

I winced, but only slightly.

Emmett seemed to noticed and pulled his arm away from me. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He was clearly concerned.

"No, no, just….thinking…." I said lamely.

After a few moments passed, he did not touch me again.

"I swear you didn't hurt me Em!" I laughed and grabbed his arm. I intended to place it back around me but instead, he entwined his fingers with mine. Oh…this was very nice too.

I gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned. He continued to stare at me, eyes sparkling slightly.

"Eyes on the road Mr. Cullen." I warned softly.

He grinned and obeyed.

"Good boy." I whispered and gave his hand a small squeeze.

After many wonder and silent minutes passed, we arrived home and as Emmett got out of the truck, he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style.

"Ack!" I yelled.

He grinned and walked to the door. It was slightly ajar.

"Um, wasn't this locked?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and then something seemed to change in his eyes, he looked like he had smelled something maybe. Did he know what was coming?

Emmett walked slowly in, holding me close, and made his way to the living room.

Well. Um. This was a shock, to say the least.

**(A/n No, I won't leave you hanging, because I luv ya guys!)**

"Alice!" I yelled, partly excited and partly confused.

She smiled at me and then looked at Emmett and raised an eyebrow slightly.

Oh yeah, he was um…still carrying me. Very close…eek.

Emmett slowly lowered me to the ground and I straightened my dress slightly.

Alice came over and gave me a hug. But all she did was stare at Emmett with a 'I know what you did last summer' sorta look. **(if that makes sense)**

Emmett looked slightly confused and slightly guilty.

"Alice…" I said very slowly. "What's going on…?" I glanced from her to Emmett and then back again.

Alice finally turned back to me. "Well, why don't you both take a seat…I've been having some visions lately that are….troubling, to say the least." She said calmly.

I was practically in a panic already. Is some one gonna die!? Charlie!? Renee!? Me!?

Emmett seemed to sense my fear and sat close beside me on the couch and grabbed my hand gently. I felt a little better.

Alice sat in the easy chair and looked at us for a moment.

"What is….going on between you two…?" She said this slowly and calmly.

I was sorta weirded out but that question. I mean…I didn't really _know_ what was going on with Emmett and I…not yet anyway. I was still trying to figure all of it out.

"Um…" I said and bit my lip, I glanced at Emmett.

"Why do you need to know this Alice?" Emmett asked, almost harshly. Did he know something I didn't?

"You should know why. Edward." She said.

I winced ever so slightly. Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Well, I couple of days ago…Edward and I met up. I had been worried about him, I hadn't been seeing anything about his future and that scared me…so I insisted on a meeting. He agreed. But when we were talking…well, I received a vision and it was of…Well. It was of you two" She motioned between us. "kissing. Quite a lot in fact. Kissing and smiling with each other. And…Emmett changing you into a vampire… And well…Edward, being the nosy mind reader he is…saw the vision as well." She stopped speaking to let this sink in.

There was pure silence for a long moment.

"S-so….so Edward knows Emmett and I are…together? Or are getting together anyway…?" I asked Alice, trying to process what she said. There was so much…so much…this was never all going to sink in…

She nodded. "And he's not exactly thrilled, obviously. He freaked out at first. He was throwing things and screaming…not the usual Edward rationality for sure. And then, for about a day…he didn't talk. Not once. I saw horrible visions of him…trying to kill himself, but he wouldn't talk to me." She looked down, clearly troubled by the memories.

"Go on…" Emmett begged, obviously on edge about what he was hearing.

Alice sighed and looked up. "Well, he told me he wanted to go to Alaska. To 'think'. At first I was afraid he was lying, but my visions seemed to fit in with his story. He backed up a few things and got on a plane. I watched him get on it with my own eyes, to be sure and then many hours later, I got a vision of him there." She paused. Her eyes looked into my eyes and I knew there was more to the story then this.

"Alice…" I said hesitantly.

"He's coming here Bella. To kill Emmett."

**To be continued….all will be explained tomorrow….no 'My conclusion?' tonight because well…it just doesn't fit. REVIEW! I need to know if this seems good or not….!!!! Plzzzzzz!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 BrotherBedtime

**Ok one, I'm NOT Killing Emmett! I swear! And two, Emmett and Bella are not having sex. Sorry but …it just doesn't feel like it goes with the story. I mean c'mon, they only just had their first kiss! But there will be some fluff! I swear. And if everyone really wants more fluff(and tells me) I can try to add more for you guys :D And sorry it took longer then expected! I can't be on here as much because I'm super busy and yesterday I was really feeling sick. So anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 13 Brother/Bedtime**

"_He's coming here Bella. To kill Emmett."_

"What!?" I almost yelled and I jumped up of the couch.

"Wait! Don't freak out yet! I haven't seen him actually killing Emmett yet. I've just seen him….making plans really…." Alice tried to calm me.

"Oh yes! That's much better! Oh my gosh Alice! What are we gonna do!!??" I yelled.

Emmett stayed sitting, unmoving.

Alice stood. "_We _aren't doing anything. This has to be between you, Emmett and Edward. You can reason with him. Go back to him. Then it will be ok." She said as if this were the rational thing to do.

"_Go back_ to him!!?? NO! He left me Alice, he doesn't even love me! He's just jealous!"

"He does love you Bella! More than anything! He thought leaving would be the best thing…obviously he was wrong but…you have to go back to him! This….thing with Emmett, it can't happen!" Alice turned to Emmett now.

"And Emmett! How could you do this to Edward!? To our brother!" She yelled.

Emmett finally stood up. "Edward left Bella, Alice. You don't know how much he hurt her. I saw what he did to her. I love her and I am NOT leaving." Emmett stayed calm as he said this and it made my heart swell, despite the situation.

I turned to him, tears in my eyes from being angry and touched. "Oh Emmett….do you swear it? Do you swear you love me and will stay…?" A few tears ran down my cheeks.

In only a moment, Emmett was wiping my tears away, his arm around my waist. "Of course I meant it Bell, if you want me to stay, I will." He said, warming my heart further.

I hugged him tightly. "Stay…stay stay stay!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella! God, how can you do this to Edward!??!" Alice yelled at me.

I pulled away from Emmett. "He broke my heart Alice! He broke my heart and Emmett fixed it! Made it even better then before!" I smiled through my tears.

Alice looked torn for a moment. This was obviously hard for her, choosing between her brothers.

Finally, after a long minute passed in silence, Alice looked up into my eyes.

"Ok." She whispered.

I smiled slightly and hugged her.

She returned my embrace. "Your going to have to stop Edward, Bella. He's half out of his mind and obviously not reasonable. If you want to stay with Emmett, you have to tell Edward and….be prepared for the…consequences. Because there will be some. I hope your strong enough for this Bella." She whispered all this in my ear and then pulled out of my embrace.

"He's gonna get on a plane soon and so…he'll be here in a matter of hours…I don't know how many for sure…" She said as if searching her brain for more details. "But I need to leave. I so don't want to be here while you are all working this out…." She said, almost smiling, but not quite.

I smirked slightly. "_I_ don't even want to be here when we're working this out. So ok, be safe…." I said and hugged her again.

Alice then moved to Emmett and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear I didn't hear and when they parted Emmett said "I know…I will…I promise. It will all be ok."

Alice smiled sadly and then….she was gone. Again.

I collapsed onto the couch, my face in my hands. "Fuck…." I mumbled into my hands.

Emmett chuckled, apparently at me swearing. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"It will be ok. He's not gonna kill me. I promise." He said comfortingly.

"I know…but still….fuck!" I said with a smile as I looked up.

He grinned. "I like it when you swear." He said evily.

"I figured, that's why I just did it for a second time. Just to make you laugh." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Well it worked, it was thoroughly entertaining." He said with a chuckle and an evil glint in his eye.

"I'm glad." I said and, feeling a little bold, I leaned up and kissed him. His cold lips felt so right pressed against my warm ones.

He pulled me closer and tangled one hand into my hair.

That was when I knew.

This was right. So right. Perfect. We were meant to be together.

Now if I can just keep Emmett alive.

Because I was so used to kissing Edward that I held very still, simply letting Emmett kiss me,

Emmett pulled back, smiling slightly. "Bella, it's ok to kiss me back." He said softly. "Kiss me back…." He whispered and then pressed my lips to his.

I pressed my lips to his gently and allowed myself to not worry about pushing him. That was such a relief. I could just enjoy kissing him. And enjoy I did….

Emmett kissed me softly and slowly at first, but then he became more urgent. He lips moved madly against mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I froze.

Over load. Too much. Too fast. I had never kissed anyone like this!

I pulled back. "Whoa whoa whoa….a little quick there Em…" I was grinning, despite myself and what I was saying. It was nice that…once I was ready, we could go farther. Unlike with Edward.

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" He said sincerely and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"No, it's ok! I didn't say I didn't like it…" I said with a smirk.

He looked back up with a grin.

"There we go. Now, I think it's time for Bella to go to bed." I said officially.

He nodded. "Ok. I'll give you five minutes to change before I come up there to help you. So hurry." He whispered mischievously. Then he winked.

I giggled and leapt up, running as fast as I could to the stairs. I had better hurry. Five minutes to Emmett could be as little as two!

My conclusion? I am SO not letting Emmett see me naked! (rushes to get pjs)


	14. Chapter 14 TortureTogether

Ok. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for this guys! I literally couldn't get out of bed for three days. Literally. It was really bad. I was really sick. And then I was gone all day today so. Here I am, first chance I get, writing for you. Because I luv you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All you reviewing fiends just rock and I wish I could give you all a big Emmett bear hug! (hehe, he eats bears) And it's pretty much all **FLUFF.** You guys said you wanted it so….fluff you want, fluff you get :D So, without further ado…..

**Chapter 14 Torture/Together**

As I hurried to grab my pjs, I realized I should really shower. Would Emmett be patient enough?

I walked down stairs and to the living room where Emmett sat.

"Em, I gotta take a shower, will you be patient please?" I asked this as I sauntered toward him slowly, climbing onto his lap. This should convince him to be patient. I hope.

Emmett held my waist in his large hands. "I don't know if I have that much will power…." He nuzzled at my neck slowly. "I may just have to come up there and help you…to hurry things along of course…." He started to plant kisses on my jaw.

"Eeeeeeemmetttttttt….." I begged slowly. "Please be patient?" I asked softly so my voice wouldn't crack. I had to be strong….but he was killing me!

"Ok…..20 minutes….then I'm coming and helping sooo….take your time." He added the last part with an evil grin.

"Oh brother…." I rolled my eyes and began walking off. "So I'll be back soon!" I called over my shoulder.

"Ok, I'll be right here!" He said loudly. "Picturing you in the shower…." He added in a mumbled.

I whirled around. "I heard that!" I said in mock anger.

He gave me innocent eyes. "Oops…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Psh." I stomped off to the stairs and then walked to the shower.

Showers rock…they simply do. No other adjective can cover how good showers are. They. Rock.

The hot water soother my soul I swear….

I stayed in as long as I dared, not wanting to push Emmett's deadline. I stepped into the bathroom after turning off the water and wrapped my favorite towel around me. It had ducks on it. I know, lame. But I had had it like forever…in fact, it's almost in tatters. But I still love it.

I walked to my bedroom to change into my pajamas and as I close the door and turned around….There was Emmett laying on my bed.

I let out a small scared shriek. "Oh my god Emmett!" I gasped. "Get out! I'm in a towel!" I almost yelled.

He stood and walked closer. "I noticed….there are quite a few holes in that towel missy…." He said as he poked my stomach through one of the tears.

I gasped. "Emmett! Go." I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine…." He said but before he left, he pushed me against my door and kissed me long and hard.

Whoa. Whoa. WHOA.

This wasn't half bad…ok it was…better then strawberry pie with a side of triple fudge brownies. No lie. I swear.

Emmett then slipped out of the room, leaving me stunned. I'm sure that had been his plan.

I changed into a tank top and cut off sweats in a daze and then brushed through my wet hair.

Once I had let my heart calm down, I went to find Emmett. I of course, found him in the living room. Though the TV wasn't on. He was just sitting there on the couch.

When he saw me, he grinned hugely.

"Well aren't we smug?" I said sarcastically. "Oh let's embarrass Bella by seeing her in a towel." I mocked. "Nice…." I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat beside him.

Emmett was hovering over me in a half crouch in a split second.

"Bella, I assure you, upon thinking of you in a towel, embarrassing you was the _last_ thing on my mind….utterly last." He said in a sexy voice.

I shivered. "Well…um…your very close…."

"I know…." He said and flipped us over so I could lay on his broad chest. His gorgeous chest….his muscular chest….his god like chest….ok, enough about his chest. Sorry.

I lay there, so comfortable, and I aloud my mind to wander. To things I shouldn't think about. Painful things.

"Bell, it's gonna be ok…" Emmett tried to comfort me, obviously sensing my mood change.

"I hope your right…" I sighed. "But….even if we stop Edward from killing you-which we will- then he might…what if he…" I couldn't bring myself to think of all the gruesome possibilities.

"Bella…I know…if you don't take him back he'll probably….he'll probably try to kill himself. My family can stop him but…he's gonna try….he won't let go of you easily…" As he said all this, Emmett rubbed my back comfortingly.

"This is just ridiculous….I don't want to think about it. Let's stop please." I asked quietly.

"Of course…no need for all this right now. So, are you ready for bed?" He was hiding a smile.

"Grrrr, no!" I laughed.

"Oh no, more growling. Is that a challenge Missy?" He asked and stroked my hair.

"Maybe. And don't call me Missy, Mister!" I played along.

Emmett flipped us over once more and began kissing my neck wildly in between evil and might I add…sexy, growls.

"G…gr?" I said halfheartedly.

He began licking lightly at my neck in between kisses. Good gosh! This was…..GOSH!

"Mmmm…" Emmett growled. "Dinner."

I couldn't help but giggle.

Emmett jerked his head up and his eyes burned into mine. "Why little girl, you don't seem very afraid of the big, bad monster…." He said in a warning tone.

I hid a smile. "Oh I am! I swear. ACK!" I tried to look convincing though it didn't really work…

"Not scared enough…." He purred from deep in his throat.

I shook slightly. "Oh but I am! My heart is beating a million times a second!" Well…it was…but not because I was scared…

Emmett pressed his ear over my heart. "Why so it is…You look so utterly delicious my dear…" He growled again.

"Oh really?" I said in a girly voice and flipped my wet hair slightly.

He smiled. He began kissing my neck again. I let out a squeak.

"Scared again…?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Um…no?" I sighed.

"We can fix that…." He said with an evil grin. He pressed closer to me and then kissed my right shoulder.

I shook.

He kissed my left shoulder.

I shuddered.

"Scared?"

"To death." I smiled slightly, though I still shook.

Emmett wagged his finger at me. "There you go with the lying again…."

"Sorry big bad monster…" I pouted slightly and then ran my hand down his chest.

He grabbed my wrist. I looked up into his eyes.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to eat you now."

"Ok." I exposed my neck to him.

"Oh so tempting Bella…" He ran his tongue lightly along my neck. "But alas, I love you far too much to just kill you like that…" He said regretfully and began planting kisses upon my neck once more.

I squirmed under him. "Your killing me now!" I referred to his kisses.

He laughed and then looked me in the eye. "Yep, slowly." He grinned.

"Gr!" I smiled.

"Oh don't tease me!" Emmett begged and nestled his face between my neck and shoulder.

"I wasn't!" I laughed.

"You are such a tease!" He mumbled.

"Ok, you are right. I confess it, I, Bella Marie Swan…Am a Tease!" I said dramatically. I let out a big breath. "It feels so good to get that off my chest!" I sighed then.

Emmett pulled back and looked at me, one eye brow raised.

"Don't judge me." I said in a snooty voice.

"I wasn't, I was just deciding what way I was gonna torture you next…"

"Oh no! But the torture you were doing before was really good…you should keep doing that," I assured.

"Really?" He asked, obviously doubting me. How dare he.

"Oh yes….it was pure torture….I swear."

"I don't know…." He said thoughtfully and leaned down, beginning to trace my jaw with his lips. Then my throat…then eventually my collar bone.

He pulled back. "So you mean like that? That's really horrible?"

I nodded shakily. "Uh huh…"

"Ok then, torture over…" He sighed and flipped us over so I could curl up on his chest.

"This isn't torture…" I said blissfully then fell asleep a while later.

My conclusion? Torture makes everything better….Sigh….


	15. Chapter 15 MorningMathewLillardlol

**Oh, I've never done a disclaimer huh? I don't don't don't own Twilight or New Moon….or Bella. But I will effing fight for Emmett. I will wrestle Miss Meyer for him. I swear I will. I mean, I love her and all, but I want Emmett and I am not afraid to take him by brutal force if needed. Here you go  It's very long and mostly fluff and…ok, all fluff. But that's good right? The next one will be too…then it gets…yeah. And thanks to all those people who agreed that torture from Emmett would be….well, bluntly put, FUCKING AWESOME. Because it would be. It so would be…(daydreaming now….enjoy!)**

**Chapter 15 Morning/Mathew Lillard(yeah, you'll see…)**

I woke up in my bed feeling well rested. I tried to stretch and realized Emmett was holding me close like a child with his teddy bear.

He released me. "Sorry, go ahead and stretch my sleeping Bella…" He smiled apologetically.

"No!" I complained and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Ok…" He almost laughed and held me close.

"You are a sleep chatter box you know that?" He said, the smile evident in his voice though I couldn't see it from my current position.

I groaned. "What did I say?" My words were slightly muffled by his cold chest.

"Oh, that is a secret I think I'll keep for a while…" He laughed.

"Haha." I said dryly and smacked his arm, never raising my head.

"Yep."

I noticed his shirt felt different then the long sleeved blue one from yesterday. It had a different texture. "Did you change?" I asked, almost hurt he had left me. Even if I was asleep.

"Uh huh, I have most of my things back at the house. Can't leave them here, what would people think?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh brother…." I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Ah-ah-ah." He chided. "Not your brother…." As if to prove his point, he slid his hand firmly and slowly from my shoulder to my hip.

"No-not brother…" My voice trembled severely.

"Good Bella." He praised.

"Scooby snack?" I joked.

"Sorry, I finished him off. You can eat Shaggy though." He offered kindly.

"I'll pass. Shaggy was hot in that live action movie." I joked.

"Well now I have to eat him." He said, playing jealous. Like he had anything to worry about.

"Alightly…" I sighed happily.

**(A/N Poor Mathew Lillard!)**

"Emmett?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Could you do that um… 'Prove your not my brother' thing again…" I hinted not so subtly.

"Why Bell, do you mean this?" He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the outside of my bare thigh.

"Uh, that works, yeah…" I blurted out shakily.

That felt so nice! He continued the motion to my great happiness.

I finally removed my face from his chest. I slowly traced his muscles through his shirt. I allowed my fingers to move lightly up to his shoulder and then to his arm.

Emmett's eyes were closed and he had stopped stroking my thigh. His hand rested on my hip now. He seemed to be greatly enjoying himself now.

I leaned forward and, without thinking, I kissed his neck.

He stiffened. "Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"Hm?" I bit playfully at his neck.

"Oh! Um…you should be careful…while I do have control…it can only go so far…" Part of his voice seemed wary while the other part seemed…thrilled.

I nibbled at his neck again, enjoying myself far too much to stop.

"Mmm…Whoa! Ok, loosing control in a _couple_ of ways now!" He purred.

Damn that boy can purr so sexy….

I grinned and began nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe.

"Ooooh no!" Emmett panicked slightly and pushed me back just a little.

"Oh my, naughty Bella…your very frisky in the mornings aren't you?" He smirked slightly.

I frowned slightly. "Who wouldn't be upon waking up with a sexy vampire wrapped around them…" I pouted. I also couldn't help but blush that I had spoken my thoughts so bluntly.

"I meant it as a compliment, I assure you." Emmett grinned and kissed me lightly. "It was very…very…indescribably amazing." He smiled again and held me closer.

I blushed.

His smiled seemed to widen and he kissed both my cheeks slowly.

"Warmth." He sighed.

I laughed slightly.

"Your laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." He said sincerely. "But then again…I think your glorious voice ties…" He added thoughtfully.

I smiled softly and then drifted into silence. Edward would have to be here today…probably in only a few more hours…hours…in only hours.

"It will be ok Bell, don't think about it." Emmett had clearly understood why I was so quiet.

"I can't help but think about it…" I whined slightly.

"Yes you can." He said and rolled me onto my back, hovering over me.

We looked into each others eyes. His were almost scary…filled with hunger, desire…fear….worry…love.

"Do you find it odd how very quickly our lives completely changed?" I asked as I played with a button on his shirt. I never looked away from his eyes.

He cocked his head slightly to one side. "I guess it is amazing how fast all this was….but I love it." He grinned.

"And I love you…" I said, kissing him.

"Mmm…I love you more." He growled against my lips.

"No, you want to drink my blood. Big difference sweetie…" I reminded playfully.

"You have a lying problem don't you my dear…?" He joked.

"Yeah."

We both laughed lightly. Well, I did….Emmett's laughter was always rather booming, but I loved it. It was comforting.

"Em….have you um…thought about changing me into a vampire?" I asked, thinking suddenly about Alice saying that yesterday.

"Yes." He said slowly, carefully. He obviously wasn't sure of what my reaction was gonna be.

"Well, I was just thinking how Alice had said she'd seen it and I was surprised at how quickly you had made that decision. I mean…for her to have a vision of it…you must have been rather sure…."

"I am sure. If…if you want it…" He went from sounding sure, to sounding almost scared.

"Of course I want it…I'd love you be with you forever…" I said very slowly.

Emmett leaned down and kissed my forehead firmly. "I want to be with you forever too Bella…I would like to wait until you finish high school before I change you, if that's all right…?" He was asking me. Talking rationally about changing me and when he would do it. Edward had never fully grasped that ability.

"Yes, that would be ok…" I nodded and bit my lip. The sooner we started forever…the better. But I could wait. I can be patient.

What? I can!

He smiled widely.

I slid my hands up his chest to his shoulders and rested my hands on the back of his neck lightly. He was so perfect…his skin…his touch…they were like heaven on Earth.

I combed my fingers through his hair slowly and he leaned into the touch. There he goes acting like a puppy dog again…not that I didn't love it.

My fingers brushed down his cheek and then my hand rested once more on his shoulder.

Emmett lowered his body closer to mine and held me closer.

"Mmmm! You're just so warm!" He said happily.

I laughed. "Um, thanks?"

I heard his warm laughter as he buried his face his my neck.

He kissed my skin and left behind a fiery cold sensation that I loved.

My hands slid all the way to his back and I let them rest there.

"Wait one second…" What? Where was he going?

But the moment he was gone, he was back. I realized he was now shirtless.

I raised a curious eye brow but he just snuggled back into his previous position.

I thought I knew what he wanted. Warmth. Apparently even just a shirt was too much of a barrier…sheesh.

I placed my palm flat on his back.

He shivered happily.

I placed my second hand beside the first and he sighed and relaxed.

He was so sweet. Again, just like a puppy…

I smiled. He just wanted to be warm.

I slid my hands slowly up and down his back, trying to make him happy.

He kissed my neck. "Thank you…this is so nice…" His cool breath tickled my neck.

"It is…" I agreed.

Emmett lifted his head and rested his icy cheek against mine.

"You only love me for my 98.6 degree temperature…" I complained lightly.

"Uh-huh…" He nodded slightly.

I smacked him on the back, acting offended.

"Well, that and every other single thing about you…." He corrected.

"Nice save…" I rolled my eyes.

My hands slid from his back, down his arms.

He hummed softly.

"How much time do you think we have?" I asked, probably ruining the moment.

"Hours…we have hours. Bell, don't think about it." Emmett said and didn't move from his current position.

"Ok…" I sighed. My hands slid back up his arms and I let them rest on his shoulders.

"Dooon't stoooop." He whined childishly.

"Is it really that enjoyable?" I asked.

Emmett pulled his head back to look at me and then nodded vigorously.

I looked right into his eyes and sighed. "Ok." I smiled and touched his cheek.

He simply closed his eyes in ecstasy.

My hand trailed to his neck then chest and finally back to his arms and back.

What Emmett didn't know was that I loved having an excuse to touch his cool and marble skin, his perfect body.

Not that I was going to tell him that…

He took a deep and unneeded breath and then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

He smiled against my lips and flipped us over so I was now straddling him.

I pulled my lips from the kiss and began tracing his chest with feather light touches.

I traced each and every muscle on his well developed chest and then I moved to his arms. I marveled at how the small amount of sun light seeping through my window, played along his glorious skin and caused small sparkles here and there.

I splayed my hands flat on his chest and lay my cheek between them, ear to his chest, to the spot where his heart once beat.

"Still enjoyable?" I questioned very quietly, knowing he could hear.

"More than a little." He assured.

I began to leave kisses at random spots on his chest.

He was almost shaking now.

I moved my face to his and kissed his cheek.

Emmett opened his eyes and they met mine. His eyes were smoldering and perfect…

Our faces were millimeters apart and I allowed my lips to brush his ever so slightly.

"Bella, my beautiful angel…" He sighed sweetly and his hand moved up to entangle in my brown locks.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered in the moment of weakness, in the moment of complete and utter trust in him. I had allowed him into my heart. I had allowed him to be closer to me that any one before. I needed him and I wanted him. I was his in every way possible.

"Never." He almost growled because he said it so seriously and so firmly.

We stared into each others eyes intensely.

His sweet breath made me dizzy and I kissed him lightly.

After moments passed, I pulled back and lay on him, perfectly comfortable.

I don't know how much time passed, but it felt like forever…in a wonderful way.

Then my stomach growled. I blushed. Not now!

I didn't move, trying to ignore my stupid hunger.

"You should eat Bell." He stroked my hair.

"Nooooo." I whined. "I don' wanna." I grumbled immaturely.

Emmett stood, cradling me like a child. I pounded my fists lightly against his chest.

"Gr!" I complained.

"Now, now, Isabella. Be a good girl." He joked.

"Fine, Mom." I said sarcastically.

He kissed me firmly, very, very firmly.

"Not Mom." He said seriously.

"Ok." I said obediently, dizzy from the kiss.

My conclusion? Eating sucks, but Emmett is so sexy when he's being responsible by feeding me…

**Thank you to everyone who reviews!!!!!1 I luv you all! Oh, wait, ****edwardisasexyyybeast****, how can you say EW!!!?!? Shame on you. Shaaaaaaaaaame. (hehe, who said I couldn't take criticism? I so can. It was so a joke. I swear.) **


	16. Chapter 16 PeachPair

**So here is a fluffy chapter…I wanted to do more but I'm very tired and am gonna go sleep. Note to self: Staying up for 25 hours and then only sleeping for 2…not so fun. It's not my fault though….insomnia…really bad….gr. My head hurts. Ok, so I hope this will last you till tomorrow….I really really love all you guys who review! I mean, you guys are so nice and sweet and say such awesome stuff! I really wish I could answer like every single review because you all take the time to write them but I don't think I would ever find the time! But let me just say again, THANK YOU. You guys make me really really happy!!!!!!!!! ENJOY I LUV YA!**

**Chapter 16 Peach/Pair (get it? Like a play on fruit names…hehehe…I know, I'm not that clever.)**

Emmett walked down stairs with me in his arms and then set me in front of the fridge.

"Hunt." He said and released me.

I turned around and hugged myself to him. "No!" I whined.

He pulled me away from himself and turned me around.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes." When Emmett said this, he leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to my throat. "Eat Bella, eat." He commanded in the most luscious voice I've ever heard.

"Gr, fine." That was the most protest I could manage.

Emmett sat in a kitchen chair as I opened the fridge and grabbed a peach.

I sat beside him and took a bite. Mm, this was actually really good. Not as good as Emmett…but whatever.

Emmett watched me with an almost hungry look in his eye. And I don't think he was hankering for the peach…

"You look damn sexy biting into that." He commented in an almost purr.

I blushed deeply and licked the juice from my lips. "Oh my gosh! Emmett!" I complained, laughing slightly.

"What?" He asked innocently, grinning.

"You are a dirty minded vampire you know that?" She sighed.

"Bella," He said, as if something were obvious "I didn't even _say _the dirty part…" He rolled his eyes and if she should have realized this.

I blushed like crazy and tried to finish my peach. I was really self conscious now though…I eyed Emmett suspiciously.

I threw away the it of the yummy peach and before I could even turn around, Emmett's arms had encircled my waist.

"Hey." He said in a sultry voice beside my ear.

As Emmett rested his arms around me, he took my hands in his. His skin was so firm and cool. It felt wonderful…

We walked back to the couch like that. With any other guy, it might have been awkward, trying to walk while he was wrapped around me so tightly, but he was…Emmett. And a vampire.

Emmett sat on the sofa and pulled me into his lap.

"So-"

"Bella, we still have hours. It will be fine." He interrupted, sounding exasperated.

I chuckled. "Actually, I was gonna say…." I drifted off.

"What?" He sounded very curious.

I turned around in his arms. "This." I said simply and then kissed him passionately.

His arms pulled my body tight against his and I pulled my lips from his, much to his dismay.

"More." Emmett pouted childishly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Pleeeease?" He begged, batting his long eye lashes. Oh yeah, he so went there.

"Fine." I sighed and pressed my lips to his for the briefest of moments, then pulled back.

"Not enough!" He objected.

"Now Em baby, don't get greedy…" I warned.

He frowned but I saw his eyes spark when I called him 'Baby'. He then put on the saddest look ever with a full on pouty lip and I couldn't resist him any longer.

"Ok…" I agreed. I pushed my lips to his firmly and his return kiss was hungry and full of want. Urgent, even.

"mm, oh oh, breath. Bella needs a human breath." I panted as I used all my will power and strength to push him back slightly.

"Stupid air…" Emmett grumbled.

"Oh, hey, I like air!" I laughed just a little.

"Does the human have her breath?" He asked, clearly impatient.

I took a dramatic deep breath "Ye-" But before I could finish, Emmett was kissing me again.

Geez, Mr. Greedypants just can get enough I suppose. I smirked inwardly. He wanted to kiss me so much…it was clear in his actions and it made me feel so good. So whole and so loved and desired. I loved it.

Emmett's kisses soon grew rough and my hands moved to his soft black hair. His hands moved from my knees to my thighs as I straddled him. I shivered at his cold touch through my pajama bottoms.

One of his hands slid from my thigh, to my hip. Two of his fingers slowly stroked the exposed skin in between the waistband of my shorts and my shirt.

After long moments of sheer bliss passed, I pulled back, panting again.

"Enough for you yet Mr. Greedy?" I asked through heavy breaths.

"Not even close." He eyes smoldered and he pulled me closer.

"How about this?" I offered as I moved my lips to his perfect neck. I moved my hands slowly over his still bare chest. I kiss his collar bone slowly.

"That's pretty good…" He said confidently, but I could hear his voice quiver.

"Pretty good?" I looked at him, an eye brow raised.

"Or utterly amazing." He answered almost shyly.

"Your so sweet…" I kissed the corner of his mouth and felt him shiver. I kissed his hard cheek and he sighed.

I nibbled at his neck and he moaned.

"Good?" I asked eagerly.

"More." He grunted and flipped us over on the small couch. He now hovered over me and kissed my neck.

"Mmmm…" I moaned with a half giggle.

Emmett kissed to my collar bone and then kissed my lips passionately. I smiled slightly against his lips. So perfect…so eager to please…

My fingers traced through his hair and his cold chest pressed to my body.

I pulled my lips from his, breathing heavily and didn't open my eyes.

Emmett, not missing a beat, blew his cool breath along my jaw and neck.

I kissed his hair as he did.

He placed his ear against my heart. I watched, mesmerized, as his head moved up and down with my breaths. First, very quickly, then, more slowly as I calmed.

"So warm…so soft…" Emmett commented in a reverent whisper.

"So perfect." I countered.

Suddenly, Emmett dropped all his weight onto me.

I grunted. "Gah, Em…can't….breathe…" I couldn't help but smile though…what was he doing?

His weight immediately lifted and he looked at me, his eyes apologetic.

"Sorry, I just…needed to feel your warmth…against all of me…." He said kindly as he nuzzled my neck.

"Hm, we could work that out…._you_ just can't lay on top of _me_…" I hinted.

He caught on and grinned, flipping us over so I lay on his chest.

His eyes glinted playfully. "Ok."

I smiled and lay a little more flat against his body.

"aaaah, warmth…." He sighed and his eyes drooped closed.

"Good." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest.

My conclusion? I never though it was possible to have a 36 pack of muscles but…I really think Emmett has one. ( but not in a gross muscle jock dude way, in a sweet teddy bear way…hehehe)


	17. Chapter 17 FluffffulF

**Ok, so like, all fluff in this one once again because I like fluff so very much. My friend said today that fluff is like frosting….and under her other classifications, this is frosting with sprinkles! Any who, in the next chappie….ooo, there are ACTUALLY OTHER PEOPLE! Can you believe it!?!?! Shocking I know. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! You rock, I luv you. I am gonna search in the dictionary for a word that can describe you all! I swears it! byebye**

**Chapter 17 Fluff/ffulF**

_Suddenly, Emmett dropped all his weight onto me._

_I grunted. "Gah, Em…can't….breathe…" I couldn't help but smile though…what was he doing?_

_His weight immediately lifted and he looked at me, his eyes apologetic._

"_Sorry, I just…needed to feel your warmth…against all of me…." He said kindly as he nuzzled my neck._

"_Hm, we could work that out….you just can't lay on top of me…" I hinted._

_He caught on and grinned, flipping us over so I lay on his chest._

_His eyes glinted playfully. "Ok."_

_I smiled and lay a little more flat against his body._

"_Aaaah, warmth…." He sighed and his eyes drooped closed._

"_Good." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest._

For long minutes I lay, perfectly content. Emmett was perfect...Emmett was handsome and kind….Emmett was….mine.

I was starting to feel very cold now. Though only on the outside, on the inside…I felt so warm! So warm and fuzzy!

I shivered.

"Oh Bell! I'm so sorry! I'm stealing all your body heat!" He apologized. He began to lift me.

"Em, no. I mean…it is a little cold but it's also so….wonderful…I enjoy your body temperature as much as you enjoy mine. I swear…" I blushed crimson.

He smiled and took my hands in his.

"Ok, but just a little bit longer…I don't want you to freeze." Emmett winked.

I turned onto my back on his chest and he folded his arms around my waist.

"Of course, I would be of no use to you then…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you could be of a lot of use…" He said suggestively and kissed my cheek

I blushed and he nuzzled at my neck.

My heart raced and my pulse quickened.

I knew he could feel it.

Emmett placed two fingers on my slightly exposed stomach and stroked the skin beside my belly button.

I giggled and tried to wriggle away from his touch. "That tickles!"

Emmett didn't let me move away. "What tickles? This?" He moved his fingers farther up my stomach, causing my shirt to lift up to my ribcage.

"Emmett!" I squealed and giggled even more. I tried to wiggle away and push his hand off.

"What? Are you trying to say something Bella? I mean you really should just say what you mean. Just spit it out already." He taunted with and evil grin.

Emmett ran his hand up to my ribcage now and slowly traced each rib.

"Emmett, stop!" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Hm…ok…" he said regretfully and lay his hand flat against my stomach. It was cool against my skin.

I breathed deeply. "Your evil!" I smiled and panted a little.

"So I've been told. Thank you." He said with a grin.

"No thanks needed, you've thoroughly earned that title. Evil Emmett. My Man." I joked.

"I like the second one you said better." He commented.

"My man?" I asked.

"Mm-hm." He nodded.

I flipped onto my stomach and since my shirt was still lifted slightly, my bare skin hit his bare skin.

"mmmmmmm…." He moaned dramatically and closed his eyes.

I grinned. "There's My Man." I said sarcastically. "Warm enough?"

His only answer was a soft sigh.

I lay my cheek against his chest.

"Ok human, no more stealing of you heat." He announced officially.

"Aw, please? Ten more minutes?" I begged and pouted.

Emmett let out a deep unneeded breath. "I didn't even need that much persuasion my beautiful Bella." He informed me.

"Good."

And so we lay there. For 15 minutes. HA.

But then suddenly Emmett lifted me up and sat me beside him.

I sighed. "Grrrr…."

"My sentiments exactly." He said dryly.

"Well, if you want to growl…you should…" I hinted slightly and turned toward him, ready to pounce back into his lap. What? He growls so sexy!

"Why do you want me to growl?" He asked, clearly suspicious I had lost my mind.

"Cause you do it so good…" I purred near his ear.

He let out a low purr/growl from deep in his throat. It was barely audible but it was enough to make me shiver in delight.

"See what I've done to you! Still cold!" He chided lightly and wrapped the blanket from the back of the couch around me.

"I'm not cold Em. I promise." I said and pushed the blanket off of me.

I lay down on the sofa, my head in his lap.

Emmett stroked my hair.

"So." I sighed.

"Would you like to go to a movie?" he offered kindly. Or maybe he was just bored. Probably the latter, knowing Emmett.

"Sure, lemme go get dressed." I stood up and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

Of course, why on Earth would I think Emmett would let me do that?

As soon as my lips touched his, Emmett pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

I was lost in the moment, but not for long. I pushed him back a little.

"Baaaby, let me get dressed…." I said softly, trying to coax him into letting me go.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because we are going to the movies." I reminded.

"Who would ever come up with that idea?"

"You Em…" I almost laughed at him, but stifled it in time.

"Oh. Well, that was a stupid idea…I like you much better here…in my lap…away from people…while your in little tiny shirts and a little tiny tank top…" He played lightly with the strap of said tank top.

"Emmett. Let me get dressed…movies are dark…you'll be fine. I promise." I still wanted to laugh at how silly he was.

"Fine." He whined and released me.

I got all the way to the bottom of the stairs and said "Oh and Emmett, there is some cheese in the fridge!"

"What for?" He seemed truly confused.

"To go with your wine of course!" I joked lamely and then ran up stairs (without tripping once!) to get dressed.

My conclusion? I already miss Emmett!


	18. Chapter 18 MovieMurderalmost

**HA! So I typed in 'Awesome' to the online thesaurus and here are the synonyms: ****alarming****astonishing****awe-inspiring****awful****beautiful****breathtaking****daunting****dreadful****exalted****far out****fearful****fearsome****formidable****frantic****frightening****grand****hairy****horrible****horrifying****imposing****impressive****intimidating****magnificent****majestic****mind-blowing****moving****nervous****overwhelming****shocking****striking****stunning****stupefying****terrible****terrifying****wonderful****wondrous****zero cool**** Crazy ain't it? I don't think you guys are all of those things, only the really good ones! But hey, I told you I'd be looking for a word that could describe my reviewers and I found like 50 so YAY! Her you go, enjoy please! Oh yeah and….Mikes really stupid and I know he'd never actually be this bold it just makes the story kinda funny…**

**Chapter 18 Movie/Murder**

When I got to my room, I started looking through my clothes. I want to wear something I wouldn't normally wear, so naturally, I started looking through the so called clothes that Alice had bought for me. Some of them were so short/lowcut/see-through that they really weren't clothes at all…

Any way, after looking for a few minutes, I came across a short jean skirt. Very short, but it was definitely still categorized as clothing.

I put on the skirt and then rooted through my drawers for a shirt. I settled on a ¾ length sleeve blue scoop neck shirt. One of my favorites.

After I finished getting dressed, I brushed through my hair and put it in a pony tail. I actually put on lip gloss too. I know…shocking.

I made my way carefully down stairs, carrying flips flops. Flip flops and stairs didn't really match…not for me anyway. I always managed to brake either the shoes or myself. Some times both…

"Kay Em, I'm ready, let's go!" I grinned.

Emmett lay on the sofa, his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

He didn't move even after I spoke.

I walked over to him carefully and kissed his forehead, even though he was ignoring me, he still looked uber cute!

Emmett's eyes slowly opened. "Oh hello, I was just taking a nap…" He said in a calm voice.

I raised an eye brow "Oh were you?" I asked, amused.

"Oh yes, it was very relaxing." He nodded his head for emphasis as he spoke. He then looked me up and down and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I questioned suspiciously.

Emmett stood and pulled me close to himself. "I have a beautiful, smart, funny girlfriend who is wearing a very short skirt…why wouldn't I be happy?" He smirked.

I blushed. "You pig!" I joked and slapped his chest. I was secretly glowing from his use of the word 'Girlfriend' when referring to me…I was so silly sometimes…

Emmett ignored my comment. "But here's the thing…my girlfriend and I were planning on going to a movie and I've realize I can't take her…" He said in mock sadness.

I titled my head to the side "Huh? Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because she looks so utterly tempting that if I take her anywhere, some evil hormone crazed teenage boys is sure to steal her from me!" He pointed out, as if it had been obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Like any stupid teenage boy could get me to so much as _look_ at him when I have you…" I said truthfully.

"I don't know…what if that amazing Mike Newton shows up! He's perfect for you Bell!" He said this in the most dramatic and ridiculous voice I've ever heard. Of course, the notion of Mike being perfect for me was rather insanely ridiculous itself.

I leaned my forehead against Emmett's chest and laughed. "Sure…If we see Mike, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to be with him…but other then that-" I looked up, still laughing a little "I'm yours."

"I'm gonna need a promise and a kiss to back that up." He said officially as he held me by the waist.

"Hm…The promise I can give…but the kiss…I don't know…." I said thoughtfully.

Emmett was clearly impatient.

"Fine." I smiled and got up on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Ok, now we can go." Emmett sighed.

"'Bout time…you can be so difficult sometimes…." I muttered playfully.

"But that's what makes me so loveable." He said dryly as we walked to the truck, me slipping on my flip flops on the way.

After we settled into the car, Emmett's hand in mine, we pulled out of the drive way and were on our way.

Through the whole drive, I traced little shapes onto the cool skin of Emmett's hand with my fingers.

He never stopped smiling.

He also kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and smiling mischievously, which cause me to blush.

We were silent the whole drive.

After the best car trip of my life, which is how I will always refer to it, Emmett and I got out of the car and walked into the theater.

I was hit by the amazing aroma of popcorn with lots of butter. Gosh…I loved that smell.

Emmett bought us two tickets to a movie called 'Touristas' **(that was this scary movie out when I wrote this, insert another one now such as Saw 4 which I'm sure will be out any second…they prolly finished making all the way through 6 just as I'm typing this sentence…)** How in the world did I let Emmett talk me into that one? It was all a blur of him grinning…and begging…and kissing my neck….and then BOOM. Touristas . Oh come on, we all know how it happened.

The next show time wasn't for about another 20 minutes or so, so we were just standing and waiting and then that's when it happened. I turned around and saw them.

A large group of teenagers.

Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Angela, Tyler and a new boy named Luke. The first thing I noticed, after inwardly groaning at the site of Mike, was that Luke and Jess were holding hands…go Jess!

I took a deep breath as the group spotted us. This should prove to be very interesting.

Jessica came running over to me, leaving a slightly annoyed Luke behind. Once Luke realized she was running to talk to me and not Emmett, he seemed to relax. Boys get jealous really fast. It's ridiculous.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica hugged me cheerfully.

"Hi Jess!" I smiled at her as I pulled back.

"You look awesome!" She said, eyeing me.

I laughed slightly. "Thanks….are you here with Luke?" I asked, trying to put as much interest and excitement into my voice as possible. Jessica was always disappointed when I didn't show the 'Proper' amount of interest in things. No matter how mundane…

"Well, not officially I guess," She started in an ecstatic whisper "We are here with the group but we've been holding hands and yesterday…he kissed me on the cheek!" She seemed to be absolutely glowing.

I grinned and hugged her again. "That's awesome Jess, I'm so happy for you!" I said genuinely.

Slowly, as our conversation dwindled, the rest of the group made their way toward us.

Emmett instinctively put his arm around my waist, 'marking his territory' if you will. Really, was he that worried I would go running off with some random guy from a movie theater?

Though it was sort of cool having him be all jealous…I mean, completely ridiculous. It's so stupid…yeah, that's it.

"So, what are you guys seeing?" I asked, speaking to no one in particular. I secretly hoped they were seeing a different movie then Emmett and myself. Ok I more then hoped, I begged…only in my head though.

"Oh we are gonna see that new scary movie with that hottie Josh Duhamel, Touristas." Jessica answered.

"So are we!" I said with a good show of being cheery about this little coinky dink. Yay….

"That's good, now our whole group can sit together." Angela chimed in with a quiet but sweet tone.

"Totally!" I smiled half heartedly, hoping no one noticed how inwardly freaked I was.

I heard a low growl from Emmett behind me. And not the sexy kind…well, ok, they are all sexy, but this one was angry.

No one else seemed to notice his displeasure. Well, except Mike.

I looked around and saw that, thankfully, everyone already had pop corn, sodas and candy.

"You guys go on in, we are gonna get some snacks!" I offered. I made sure not to ask them to save use seats...maybe they would forget about us…maybe…in an alternate universe of my own creating that only exists in my head. Maybe.

Every kind of smiled and nodded and the group made its way past us.

Mike glared at Emmett as we passed.

"Well. I'm sure your very hungry so we should get some popcorn and a soda!" I said in mock happiness, hoping he wasn't too pissed.

"If he so much as shakes your hand I will snap him like a twig." Emmett said through clenched teeth.

I almost laughed. Almost. Emmett was just so cute…Of course I wasn't about to tell him that at this moment…best not to tell the very angry vampire how cute he looks when he's ready to kill some one.

Boy, that sounded wrong.

"I'm assuming that by 'him', you mean Mike?" I asked absent mindedly as we got in line for food.

"Primarily, yes, but I am not opposed to killing any of them. If provoked of course." Emmett said as he stood beside me, arms crossed in an angry pose.

"Of course…" I turned away and rolled my eyes.

Ten minutes later, Emmett and I walked into the dark theater with popcorn and water in hand.

Maybe since it was dark we could sneak over some where in the back and everyone would thought we went home and th-

"Bella! Over here!" Jessica called in a hushed voice.

Damn it.

I smiled weakly and Emmett and I walked to the 6th row where we found that the only empty seats was next to-

Oh come on? Like you don't already know? Well, here is a hint, I'm easily the most unlucky person ever….

Still can't guess?

Fine.

The only empty seats were next to Mike.

I heard Emmett growl once more and it was slightly more pronounce this time.

"Be a good boy Emmett…" I mumbled so only he could hear.

Emmett set the popcorn on the ground in front of the seats and I put the water in a cup holder.

Emmett began to sit beside Mike and I realized that that could go badly. All it takes is for Mike to get annoying (not that difficult of a feat) and Emmett might just get the munchies.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and gave him a warning look.

He seemed to catch my meaning.

"Ok…" He sighed sadly.

Now, even though he knew that when I gave him that look, it meant he was supposed to move so that I could sit next to Mike, I should have known he wouldn't give up so easily.

Emmett pulled me into his lap happily as he sat down.

"Not what I meant." I protested in a half mumbled.

"Too bad my darling…" He said defiantly and kissed my cheek.

After a few moments passed, the ads were still on the giant screen in front of us.

Emmett was apparently bored. He placed one arm around me and another on my knee and then began to kiss my neck.

"Em…" I giggled "It's not even all the way dark yet…" I said, pushing him away slightly, which wasn't easy to do you know. I was in his _lap_ after all.

Emmett's lips moved to my ear "Oh I know…just wait till it is…" He warned in a slightly evil voice.

I blushed. "Mike is watching us." I murmured so no human could hear.

"Well, he did pay to see a show…" Emmett reminded.

I smacked his arm and pulled away slightly "Well, _I _would prefer that I wasn't the one to put it on!" I squeaked.

He kissed my shoulder softly and he was instantly forgiven. Darn him being able to do that…

He picked up a piece of popcorn as I looked down the rest of the row to see that no one but Mike was even looking at us. They were all engrossed in um… 'couple' activities.

"Open." Emmett demanded softly.

I opened my mouth and he placed the popcorn in my mouth carefully.

Ok, so I'm usually the shove-popcorn-in-your-mouth-in-giant-handfuls type of person but this was pretty good too I must say…

The theater finally darkened fully and the movie previews began, all of which looked just as terrifying as the movie we were about to see was probably going to be.

What had I gotten myself into exactly?

"Em, I'm gonna kill you…" I said as a sense of dread washed over me.

"Don't worry," he wrapped his arms tight around me "I'll protect you."

"You had better. I just know I'm gonna be emotionally scarred for life…"

"Ok then…I'll distract you…" And the evil smile and knew all too well appeared on his face.

As Emmett kissed my cheek softly, I gripped the armrest slightly.

Suddenly I felt Mikes hand on mine and I ripped away in disgust.

Seriously, I was sitting in Emmett's _lap!_ Could the guy not see I was TAKEN!?

"Mike!" I half squealed and half whispered.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Emmett turned to him. "What is your problem Newton?" He asked in a clearly agitated voice.

"None of your business _Cullen_." Mike spat venomously.

"If your touching Bella, it _is_ my business!" Emmett's voice was slowly becoming louder and people began to stare.

"Em, let's just go." I said and got up. I really didn't want there to be a fight.

Psh, some fight. Emmett killing Mike with one punch was more like it.

"Bella, I am going to kil-"

"Emmett!" I warned and he finally calmed down a bit.

I heard the movie starting behind me.

"Ok, let's just move." Emmett sighed, grabbing me and our stuff. We moved one row forward and sat. Emmett still pulled me into his lap and held me in a sort of bridle style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Ok, I'm closing my eyes now, tell me when it's over."

"The scene?" Emmett questioned.

"The movie." I corrected.

Emmett laughed.

He apparently was under the impression I was kidding. Oh how very wrong he was.

My conclusion? If I open my eyes, bad thing will happen. Very, very bad things…

**It was nice and long so YAY! There are only two or maybe three more chapters….its so sad….but I started putting up another story…it's a Maximum Ride story…Mari to be exact…. :P**


	19. Chapter 19 BoysBeautiful title sucks

**OMG I SUCK! That's all I'm saying because you know why. I hope you enjoy this….I SUCK!**

Chapter 19 Boys/Beautiful

I didn't watch any of the movie. I heard many sounds though, such as screaming, running and…dare I say 'Splattering'. I don't really care to know.

Emmett held me close the whole time, stroking my hair, kissing my head and simply rubbing my arms with his cool hand. It was actually very nice, but it would have been better with out the little 'soundtrack' it had.

"Bella, it's over sweetie, open your eyes so I can see that beautiful shade of brown…" Emmett said as he kissed my cheek.

I opened my eyes and smile at him as the dim theatre light was adjusted.

I looked deep into his eyes and sighed "Ah, much better, that's not scary at all…." I said wistfully.

"It should probably be terrifying, I'm a vampire." He reminded with a slightly serious tone.

"Too bad, cause I'm not scared at all." I said defiantly and kissed his cold lips.

"See? I'm perfectly safe." I smiled sweetly.

"Mm….you don't know all the things I wanted to do to you just now…" he said, eyes still closed.

"You mean, suck my blood, kill everyone who saw?" I asked smoothly, as if I were asking some completely unimportant question. Like 'Where did you by that shirt?' But come on, I'm used to vampires ok?

"Not at all, I wasn't thinking of anything violent but oh….some very naughty things indeed….so wrong….so so so wrong…" He said thoughtfully and I could tell he was thinking of these 'things'.

I slapped his chest lightly to pull him out of his reverie. His eyes opened.

"Emmett Cullen!" I said with as much anger as I could muster. It wasn't that much cause I mean…this was Emmett, I couldn't really be mad at him.

"Hey, why'd you guys leave?" Came Jessica's voice from the row behind ours.

I looked up just as Emmett said "Because Newton is an ass."

"Em!" I warned. Not that he wasn't right… I looked back up at Jess "What I think Emmett means is that Mike doesn't seem to get that I don't like him and that I'm with Emmett…."

"We find it very annoying…" Emmett added.

"Tell me about it, Mike just gets more and more annoying by the second!" Jessica laughed.

"So I take it your over your crush on him?" I laughed with her.

"_Very_ much so." She emphasized.

"Good to know." I gave her a wink.

Mike chose to walk up right then "We're gonna leave now Jess." Mike informed almost ominously.

Gosh he could get crabby.

Emmett, Jessica and I all tried to hide smiles.

"Ok, thank you Mike, I'll be right there." I could tell she nearly lost it and burst into laughter right then.

Mike skulked off toward the group of teenagers now exiting the theater.

"Well, I think I'll go catch up with Luke, you guys have a good day!"

"We will, you too, bye Jess!" I gave her a very genuine smile.

"Bye Bells, Emmett!" Jessica called as she walked off at a fast pace to catch up.

It was then that I realized she hadn't once asked why I was with Emmett…or rather _how_ since he was supposed to be married for heaven sakes.

Stupid Mike had probably told every single person in the school after I had told him that Emmett and Rosalie weren't together anymore.

Psh.

I started to stand up and Emmett stopped me, pulling my body close to him.

"Where do you think your going missy?" He asked as him breathed in my scent while he began kissing my neck.

My breath was shaky. "Um…out of the theater. Remember? The movie is over…" I managed to say that without my voice cracking. Good.

"Well….I guess I can let you go but….just get ready for when we make it back to the truck…" He warned slyly and he stood up, holding me in his arms.

"Emmett, I can walk!" I laughed.

"No, you really can't. You need to be close to me." he said matter of factly.

I sighed in defeat "Fiiiine…" It's not like I really cared anyway. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, we were back at the truck and Emmett finally set me down so I could climb into the truck though he did so grudgingly, I could clearly see.

I giggled slightly at how resistant he was to being away from me in any way as I opened the truck door and half climbed in.

Emmett watched me and was I crazy or was he watching…

"Em? Whatchya dooooin'?" I asked in a half laugh.

He snapped to attention. "Nothing…" He said with a sheepish look and averted his eyes as he got into the truck next to me.

"Emmett, were you looking at my butt!?" I asked, totally, and yet not totally, surprised.

He appeared to try to look appalled at the thought, but I saw through his faccad of innocence.

"You were!" I half shrieked and half smiled.

He looked down. "Sorry…" his voice was genuine.

I smiled to myself and then thought I'd surprise him. I climbed into his lap sort of straddling him and he indeed did look shocked. I kissed his cheek with a loud and cheesy 'Mmmmwwa!'

Emmett grinned though he still seemed a little surprised at my sudden show of affection when he though I would be mad at him.

I could tell I surprised him even further when I suddenly began kissing his neck while my hands roamed over his chest through his shirt.

"Damn Bella….you sure know how to shock a guy….pleasantly of course…"

"I guess it's just my special talent, since we both know my gift is so not grace." I joked.

Emmett laughed slightly, though his voice actually seemed shaky.

I pulled back from my work "I love you." I said quietly and genuinely.

Emmett ran his hand slowly through my hair and looked so intensely at me I swear if I had been standing, I would have fallen over.

"I love you too Isabella." He said this slowly, firmly, each and every word coming out so wonderfully in his beautiful and deep voice. I loved how it was smooth and husky at the same time.

I pressed my forehead to his in a show of my deep love for him. Amazing how far in love I had fallen for him in such a short time. Of course, I had known him more then a year before Edward had left…so I guess it made sense.

I just wanted to be with him forever. I didn't want to deal with Edward or any one else who didn't think we should be together. It was selfish, of course, but I was sitting here with the vampire I was in love with and I just felt very protective of our relationship. Like you wouldn't be?

"Oh, and Emmett my darling?" I said slyly.

He looked into my eyes "Yeah?"

"Don't ever look at my ass again or I'll have to hurt you." I said firmly.

"No promises." Emmett said, clearly thinking I couldn't hurt him. And I couldn't. Physically anyway…haha.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow "Then no promises-" I leaned down and nibbled at his neck playfully "-that I'll ever kiss you again." That's right, I can be evil too! Sorta…

When I had bit his neck, Emmett nearly jumped out of his cold skin and he moaned loudly. "What…?" He gave me puppy dog eyes, but I managed to ignore them.

"Yep, Mr. Cullen needs to be good or else no more kisses."

"Well, Mr. Cullen would like to point out to Miss Swan that he only stares at her because he is completely in love with her and she is perfect and beautiful and she has a hot body…" he leaned forward and started kissing my collar bone.

"Well, Mr. Cullen has a hot body of his own, let him go look at that." I said as firmly as possible. But he was driving me out of my mind!

"But Miss Swan has the most beautiful body in the world and -" He looked into my eyes now "The most gorgeous face in Heaven and Earth." Truth rang in every word he spoke and I swear, it almost made me cry.

I placed my hand softly on his cheek. "Emmett…" I whispered.

"I need to get you home…" He said and brushed his nose to mine in an Eskimo kiss.

"Whyyyy?" I whined.

"Because we are putting on a show for everyone in the parking lot." He reminded.

"Fine Mr. Cullen…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Call me your man again…" Asked Emmett sweetly as he set me next to him.

"Ok, My big, strong, handsome and sweet man."

When we got home a few minutes later, I climbed over Emmett's lap quickly and ran for the front door. He beat me there though. Of course.

Stupid Vampires! With there super human speed and…super human sexiness….ok, so, I admit, the latter makes up for the former there.

"Gosh, you annoying non-humans…" I rolled my eyes as he opened the door and led my inside.

"Yeah, you should run away from the big, strong monster. I'm evil." He warned.

"Ok…" I said seductively and backed away slowly.

He crouched low.

"Your scaring my Emmie…." I said in a little girlish voice.

He growled.

"Are you gonna eat me?" I asked quietly, knowing he enjoyed this little game. He would never actually drink my blood, but I think he liked the whole 'stalking human prey' thing. It's not as wrong as it sounds…I think….oh well.

Emmett nodded and growled again.

I backed into the living room carefully and he followed, very, very, slowly.

"Is there anyway way you won't eat me?" I asked as I finally felt my legs hit the back of the couch.

Emmett shook his head and purred.

I lay down on the sofa on my side in my best imitation of 'sexy'. "Ok then, go ahead, I'm ready to be eaten…." I said in a shy voice.

Emmett stalked carefully to the side of the couch and I stuck my hand out and ruffled his hair "I hope I'm tasty…" I sighed as if in defeat.

Gosh he was sexy. And so hot. And Miiiiiine.

He leaned in at super speed and nuzzled my neck.

I giggled. That had not been what I was expecting!

"If you don't eat me soon, I'll die!" I said dramatically and then pretended to die soap opera style.

I lay very still, barely breathing, on my back, eyes closed.

I felt Emmett's cold fingers trace my cheek lightly and I nearly smiled.

He was so gentle…I couldn't help but take a peek out of the corner of my eye.

Aw! He looked like a young child in innocent wonderment. Like he was touching a very delicate doll and didn't want to break it.

My conclusion? Emmett is the sweetest most sexiest most hottest most amazingest boy ever and I love him! Sigh…..

**Next chapter coming up soon! I promise! And it's the last one! Waaaaaaaaah!**


	20. Chapter 20 THE ENDMaaaaybe Ish

**Chapter Twenty: The End….Maybe. ******

I stopped peeking then and felt Emmett's hand slide slowly to my neck. He really did seem interested in this whole being human thing. He touched my arm then.

Every touch was sending shock waves through my body and I was pretty much ready to pass out.

I felt him move closer, leaning over me slightly. He placed his hand just below my knee and then ran it all the way to my toes.

Oh gosh I'm glad I just shaved my legs…hehe.

Out of the blue I felt Emmett's lips on my throat "Bell…" He said softly.

"Sorry, I'm dead." I said, eyes closed.

Emmett climbed onto the couch and hovered over me. "Isabella…" He said musically. Could he not just accept the fact that I was dead? Honestly…

"Hm?" I squeaked, though I shouldn't have, pretending to have died was harder then I thought.

"Shall I eat you now?" Emmett asked calmly and slowly.

I nodded slowly.

He leaned down and I could tell he was being careful as to not crush me. He slipped his arms under me and pulled me up close to him. And then he kissed me softly on the lips.

I sighed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I found myself once more wondering…how did I deserve this perfect man? How how how? He's gentle and smart and sweet and unbelievably handsome and yet….he wanted me. He saved me. I loved him so much…

Carefully, Emmett lowered me back to the couch and I opened my eyes. "You're alive." He said with a small smirk.

"It's a miracle!" I grinned. "I guess you saved me…" I then said, my grin softening slightly. He knew I meant more then 'saving' me just this moment.

He smiled proudly and then placed his ear over my heart. I combed through his hair softly and sighed happily. I felt like dancing around and squealing at the top of my lungs.

Emmett timed his breaths to match mine and we lay there for what felt like forever and a millisecond at once.

"You hungry…?" He asked quietly, breaking the reverie of the moment, but in a good way.

"A little." Emmett stood and scooped me up, carrying me to the kitchen. He set me at the table.

I suddenly had the feeling that Edward was very close. Very, very close. My stomach felt sick.

Food bad.

No, need food.

I got some left over pasta from the fridge and grabbed a fork, deciding to eat it cold.

Emmett and I sat at the table, silent.

This thing looming over us was so…GR!

I finished eating quickly, my stomach still feeling queasy, and threw my dishes in the sink. Who cares about washing them right now any way…

Depression sucks.

I couldn't wait for this whole mess to be over with so I could just be with Emmett.

Emmett took my hand and walked me to my room. He sat on my bed and brought me into his lap. He rested his head softly on top of mine and we sat in more silence.

Depressed silence sucks…

Who says we couldn't have a tinsy bit more fun before all hell breaks loose?

I turned around and placed a knee on either side of Emmett's lap.

"Let's not be all mopy right now…" I said, forcing a smile.

Emmett smiled, eyes twinkling.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and he responded quite nicely if I do say so my self.

He kissed me back and hugged me close to himself. He really did love me….oh it was so nice to know that.

And then all hell broke loose. (Now didn't I warn you not five seconds ago?)

My window slammed open and I turned my head quickly to see him jumping in my window.

It hurt immensely to see his face.

It hurt so bad to see how angry he was.

And then that hurt was replaced by anger.

Anger that he had left me.

Anger her was back.

I was so angry at Edward Cullen right now that if I didn't think it would brake my hand, I would punch him in that friggin pretty face of his right now!

Oh he looked so pissed.

Angry vampire, bad.

Angry vampire who wants to kill your boyfriend who also happens to be a vampire…utterly panic attack worthy.

Suddenly everything went into slow motion.

Angry, furious, beautiful Edward.

Perfect, protective, worried Emmett.

And then of course, nervous, annoyed, weak little me.

And I was on Emmett's lap. I had just been making out with him. And Edward saw. And I want to vomit.

And just when I was worked into a thorough frenzy, slow motion time was over.

Yay.

I leapt up, not believing how graceful the motion was. This was me after all.

Emmett was standing too, some how.

I stood in between the two uberly ticked vampires.

Ooo this was bad.

"NO." I said loudly before either of them could decide how to rip the other to shreds.

"HOW DARE YOU!!??" Edward roared at Emmett.

I turned to Edward, shocked. He still thought I was this stupid human who had no control over what happened to her! "Okay Edward, ONE, I was on TOP OF EMMETT. I was kissing him of my own free will! And TWO, you have no right to complain about this. You _left_. You have no part in my life any more. You told me to move on…remember?"

"I wanted you to move on with some one normal so you'd be safe! And I love you! With every part of me I love you! Please….don't do this…." Edward's eyes were pleading.

I felt angry tears start pouring.

"Edward, how can you come here and tell me you love me?" I asked. "You left me! You pretty much left me for dead! And now that I'm finally happy again…your coming back to ruin it! I won't let you take Emmett away from me!" I screamed the last part. I was adamant. I was not letting Emmett go.

My love came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder to show me he wasn't going any where.

Edward came rushing to comfort me. Psh. Did he not get any of this?

Edward wiped away my tears and I flinched away from him, into Emmett's arms.

Edward stumbled backward, a hurt and shocked expression on his face.

"Oh God Bella….what have I done…." He gasped.

"You ended our relationship Edward. And I hoped desperately for months that you'd come back, but you didn't come soon enough. It's over. It's so beyond over Edward….can't you see that? I love Emmett." I just wanted him to get this! I didn't want him to be hurt, but he needed to understand. And I also didn't want him to go off himself.

Emmett was being so quiet. He probably knew how much I needed to say these things. And I'm sure he also didn't want to get Edward even more mad.

Edward was staring at me with the strangest expression. Almost like he was finally getting what I was saying. "You love her?" He said, rather firmly for the state he was in.

Emmett nodded steadily.

"You'll take care of her?"

Once again, Emmett nodded.

Edward came to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back because I felt like this was going to be the last time I ever saw him. I didn't want it to be true, but it probably was.

"I love you my Bella." Edward said softly. I wasn't his any more, but I didn't point it out.

"Be happy, be safe." He said.

"Don't do anything stupid Edward." I begged as he pulled away and headed for the window.

"Stupid? Me? Never." Edward said with a small hint of humor and then he was gone.

And turned to Emmett and began to sob into his arms.

What had just happened? Oh damn damn damn. What was _going_ to happen?

Emmett held me tightly and I knew no matter what happened, he'd be there for me.

My conclusion? This is only the beginning.

**Alright guys….wow…..its over…..I know that the ending wasn't what some of you wanted and I know, Edward would have never given up so easy but…I just really think Bella and Emmett belong together in this story ya know? I've been thinking of sequel ideas and they are all CRAZY, but in a cool way….so my plan is to just make some one shots. Some will be pure fluff about Bella and Emmett living their life together, some will prolly be funny and one or two might even be full on sequels….I don't know yet…like I have this one idea about how Edward kinda goes nuts and evil from being without Bella and he-no, I shouldn't tell you,(Cough, volturi, cough)hehe! Tell me what you think ok? I mean it, not just about the story but about what you want in a sequel or one shot….I'm here to serve! THANK YOU TO ALL YOU AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN UTTERLY AMAZING AND I SIMPLY ADORE YOU! (hugs for all)**


	21. One Shot: Telling Charlie

**So, Bella and Emmett have been together a couple of months in my mind for this one shot, obviously it goes with Void. I'll soon be writing another one shot for Void thats total fluff about..well, I wont tell you, its just gonna be for fun though...any way, heres a fun little peice for all my awesome readers!**

"Bella! I popped some Eggos down in the toaster for you honey!" Charile called from downstairs.

I had just awoken a few minutes ago and I was already really starting to miss Emmett. He had insisted on going hunting last night and letting me sleep. And while it was true that I didn't get much sleep while laying in his big strong arms, I got even less when all I could feel was the cold absence of said arms.

"Bella!" My father called again. "It's past noon! You really should come down!" I heard him preparing to leave for work. It was a Saturday, so he was going in later than usual.

"I'm coming Dad!" I carefully ran down stairs, still in my tank top and shorts that I slept in. I had already brushed my teeth and my very long brown hair was in a pony tail.

Charile smiled when he saw me "Hi sweetie, I'm leaving and I just wanted a hug from my favorite daughter before I left." I hugged him lightly and he ran out the door as I called "Thanks for the waffles!" after him.

Oh yeah, are you wondering why he's in such a good mood even though for the past 2 and half months I've been dating the recently divorced brother of my ex who dumped me?

Ummmmm...well...ok, so he doesn't know. Don't ask me how. Emmett and I are shocked no one has mentioned it to him by now. I mean, everyone at school knows! And not just 'cause Mike spilled the beans, but because Emmett picks me up from school everyday and we tend to kiss whether or not there are on lookers. There generally are. What can I say, Emmett's made me bolder...

But, Emmett really wants to tell my Dad about us.

Charlie does know that Emmett and I have become 'friends' and it doesn't seem to bother him. He even knows we spend time together. Granted, he thinks it's considerably less time then we actually do spend togehter... But I just don't think he would react as well to the whole dating thing. And I say, what Charlie doesn't know can't hurt me.

I know he wouldn't react well to the getting engaged thing. But I'm NOT thinking about that right now. Gosh.

But what Emmett wants, Emmett gets. He decides he wants to tell my father we're dating and much kissing and dazzling later, I agree.

We're gonna do it tonight. We plan to tell Charlie we've only been dating a couple weeks...rather then months. Soften the blow a little.

We're gonna tell him we're taking it slow, very slow. Hence the not mentioning the engagement. ACK, NOT THINKING ABOUT IT.

There are simply so many complications with this, I can't bare to think about them...much. No really, I rarely think about it. It's actually more like...obsessing.

I shook my head a little and started munching on my waffle. Some one knocked on the door.

I scurried, carefully of course, to answer it and swung the door open to see my love.

His broad shoulders nearly wider then the door frame. His now grown out, slightly shaggy dark hair. His light honey colored eyes. His evil grin that I loved so much.

His eyes held a touch of that evil smile in them "How could you answer the door like that?" he acted appauled, though I saw the playfullness in his eyes.

I pouted and looked down "Like what?"

"Like the gorgeous creature you are, in all your beautiful glory! What if some other man came and took you away for himself!" Emmett complained, hiding a smile beneath a worried face.

I rolled my eyes and moved to lean against the door jam, taking a bite of my waffle. "What if an evil sexy vampire came and tried to eat me?" I countered, with a slight blush.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Bell, that would never happen!" Emmett joked. He leaned forward, slipping a hand to my waist and kissing my forehead. "But seriously, in those pajamas...never answer the door again. I may go crazy with jealousy if I knew some random mail man or something got to see you like this..."

I rolled my eyes once more, still blushing a little, and pulled him inside while closing the door.

"You act like I didn't know it was you." I mumbled and finished my waffle, heading to the kitchen for another.

Emmett followed closely like the love sick vampire he was.

"But still..." He half whined.

"Oh be quiet, you know I love you." I purred as I grabbed my waffle and turned back toward him.

Emmett hugged me close before I could take a bite and he nestled his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you too..." He said, much sexier then me I might add.

"Oh stop being so clingy and let me eat." I joked.

That was something I loved so much about being with Emmett rather then Edward. While he could make me go weak at the knees and dazzle me into insanity, I also felt so utterly comfortable with him. I could make jokes and be playful with him and even tease him! In more ways then one...

Emmett groaned and pulled back, giving me the evil grin once more. I loved that smile more then chocolate.

I took a bite of my waffle and managed to look up at Emmett from under my lashes, giving the impression I was completely oblivious to the fact I was torturing him right now.

Emmett watched not so patiently as I finished my waffle then pressed his lips to mine quickly "Finally." He mumbled.

I giggled and pulled back "You ready for tonight?"

"Of course. Bella, I told my family about us a long time ago...well, Alice helped a little but...you know. But all I want right now is to be completely open about our relationship with your Dad." Emmett said sincerly.

I pulled from his arms, again, pretending I still didn't know I was teasing him. I walked to the living room as I spoke and ignored his groan of frustration. "Oh, ok, then we can tell him how your a vampire and so is your whole family and how we're engaged AND how when I graduate, I'm becoming an undead-American as well." I said lightly and hopped onto the couch.

Emmett appeared in the kitchen door way, leaning against it with a smirk. "Ok, I want to be as open as we can be without tearing the center from the Earth itself and giving him a heart attack on the spot."

I sighed. "I know. I was being Sarcastic Bella. You should recognize her, she appears every once in a while. She's utterly charming." I grimaced.

Emmett walked over and sat, pulling me into his lap. He began to kiss down my neck, being the evil cheater he is.

"It'll be ok Darling. I'm sure of it." I couldn't help but give in then, his voice soothing me.

"Fiiiiine..." I let out a little moan as Emmett continued to kiss up and down my neck "Your such a cheater."

"So I've been told." He smiled against my skin.

"And I love you."

"This I also knew." Emmett whispered, smiling again.

* * *

So, later that night, we sat down with Charlie and told him everything. Or...the editted version of everything.

"Ummmm...duh." What?!

"What?" I asked, speaking my thoughts quite beautifully. Sarcasm right there folks.

Charlie smiled "Honey, sorry to ruin your big moment here, but I know you've been dating Emmett. We do live in Forks after all and I do happen to share a home with you."

I glanced at Emmett who wore an amused smile. I looked back to Charlie.

"But...so...you...aren't you upset?" I squeaked.

"About you hiding it? A little at first, but Bella, he makes you so happy. I've never seen you so positively glowing! And anything that causes you to burst at the seams with joy twenty four seven is ok by me." My fathers smile widened.

"Oh. Wow." I looked down a bit, blushing.

Emmett squeazed my hand "Thank you Sir."

"Please, call me Charlie. And your welcome. As long as you take care of her like you have been doing, I'm good with it. Of course, hurt her in any way and I'll have to get my rifle..." Charlie trailed of suggestively.

Emmett and I looked and eachother and chuckled, with Charlie joining in after a moment.

Maybe this could work out after all.

I'm still not telling him about the engagement.

**So Yeah, there you go : ) tell me what you think please!!! **


	22. One Shot: The Zoo

**A couple more weeks after 'Telling Charlie'...(Hey, Emmett's hair is a dark brown right? I was nearly positive but every once in a while when I let a character really grow in my head I...take some liberties without realizing it! Thats how crazy I am!)**

I opened my eyes slowly and felt those amazing and cold arms wrapped tight around my waist. Emmett's face was burried in my neck and he was holding me close, rather like a teddy bear or doll.

He was clearly pretending to sleep again...it was really adorable.

I reached out and ran my left hand (The only free one because Emmett was attached to my whole right side.) through his gorgeous brown hair.

"Mmmmm..." Emmett smiled and looked up at me, his eyes opening slowly to reveal a beautiful caramel.

"Well good morning..." I kissed the top of his head, like he always did to me.

"Good morning beautiful Bella." I blushed.

Emmett's right hand moved slowly away from my stomach and to my cheek. "My Beautiful, Blushing Bella..." He mused.

"Emmett..." I began. There had been this thing I had been wanting to do for so long that I hadn't done since I was very little.

"Yes Bell?" He asked smoothly.

"Will you..." I wasn't sure if he would go for this. It would be kinda weird...

"Go on..." He seemed very interested now.

"Will you take me to the zoo?" I rushed out.

Emmett's booming laughter filled my room, Charlie had already left for work apparently.

"Well you didn't have to laugh at me! It was only a request!" I complained and slipped out of his arms. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and started for the bathroom.

Before I even made it out my door, I was engulfed by Emmett's sheer mass. "I wasn't laughing at the request...I was laughing at you being so hesitant to tell me..." He whispered almost darkly in my ear from behind me.

I couldn't help but shiver and I felt him smile as he began kissing my neck.

"So..." I squeaked.

"So... it's really cloudy out and it should ok...get ready, we're going to the zoo." I could hear the evil grin in his voice, as always.

"Yay! Thank you!" I turned around and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and ran to the bathroom.

"I expect a real kiss when you return!" He said, as if it were a warning of some kind.

Though, some times with Emmett's kisses I needed warning. He could be very...aggressive. I loved it though. And he was of course always careful of me. Which made me love him even more.

I showered and then readied myself quickly. If anything, I was just as excited about the upcoming kiss as I was about the zoo. That's a funny sentence...

But the thing is, when Emmett say 'real' kiss, he means 'REAL' kiss. The thought made me giddy.

After I blow dried my hair and but it into a pony tail, I ran into my room and paused only long enough to make sure he was on my bed, I then ran and lept onto his large chest and sat there, waiting.

"Eager are we?" He asked, clearly amused.

I nodded with a blush.

Emmett slipped his hands to the back of my head and pulled me down for a heart stopping, almost literally, kiss. It was filled with all the passion I could take and then a little more for good measure.

After a few moments, I couldn't breathe at all and had to pulled back.

I panted a little and then grinned. I saw he was smiling too.

"I'm gonna get dressed now." I announced rather happily and climbed off Emmett, heading for my closet.

He watched me carefully, as if waiting for me to trip.

I picked out some cargo capris in camo print and then a light green three quarter length sleeved shirt. It was one of Emmett's favorites because it showed off my curves and was a little low cut.

I gave Emmett one more glance and saw he was grinning, cleary having noticed the shirt I picked, then I went to the bathroom to change.

As I re-entered my room, I noticed that Emmett had finally turned the lights on and was waiting for me still, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are." I said cheerfully.

Emmett was in front of me in a millisecond, his hands on my hips. There was a bit of skin showing between the top of my pants and my shirt and his cold skin there made me shiver.

I glanced into his eyes and saw they were even more mischvieous then usual...

He kissed my neck, just below my ear and then continued down with kisses until he reached the top of my shirt, which as I said, is rather low cut.

I couldn't breathe at all and my heart was going crazy. That was amazing!

Emmett stood up straight again and whispered in my ear, "Have I told you how much I _love _that shirt on you...?"

I squeaked a little, then nodded.

"Good." He purred.

Oh he purs so gooooood...I could just faint.

"Let's go get you a snack for the road." He offered and pulled me down stairs.

I followed, in a daze, and grabbed an few grapes and a water bottle from the fridge.

"Will that be enough for you honey?" He asked sweetly, holding my hand now.

I nodded again with a smile.

"Ok, let's go." He grinned and pulled me outside to his new car. It was sleek and silver and had some name that involved seemingly random numbers and letters.

He held the passenger door open for me and I slipping in. Thankfully it didn't have a stick shift or anything so I always slip right into the middle seat.

Emmett was in the drivers seat in the blink of an eye, his arm around me and then we were off.

I guess Emmett knew about a great zoo in Seattle, called Woodland Park Zoo. It was gorgeous!

Once we, meaning Emmett, paid for admission, we walked in.

"What do you want to do first?" Emmett asked while he kept his arm tight around my waist.

"How about we go see the...GRIZZLEY BEARS!" I burst into laughter at my own joke.

"Bella..." Emmett said warningly before cracking up himself.

After I calmed down, I smiled sweetly and got up on my tip toes to kiss Emmett softly, my hands laying on his chest softly.

He placed his hands around my wrists and held my hands in place "Let's save the grizzley bears for a little later...like...lunch time."

I giggled. "Let's go to the butterfly gardens!" I grinned and yanked Emmett along beind me until we reached the door that led to the large glass building.

As I pulled him in, I realized we were almost the only people in the whole zoo, most likely because of the heavy clouds and possible rain for later.

The garden, heavily laden with tree and flowers, was empty as well. I glanced around, my eyes catching all the gorgeous colors of the butterflies. Some were so big I couldn't believe it!

Emmett didn't look around much, he kept his eyes focused on my face, as I 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed. He would glance to things whenever I pointed them out, but it was clear that he enjoyed my reactions much more the the sights themselves.

There was a small stone bench in the middle of the humid room and Emmett sat, pulling me into his lap, holding me bridal style. I looked up and all around, enjoying myself so much. I caught sight of a simply magnificent large blue and black butterfly nearby. It flew over and actually landed on my knee! I lay my head against Emmett's chest, watching as the creature opened and closed it's wings slowly. It was very serene.

After a few moments went by, my new friend flew off, high above me, and I watched happily.

I saw Emmett's face which was absolutely eminating the joy he was clearly feeling as he watched me.

"Isn't this amazing?" I whispered.

"Your amazing...I can't wait to marry you Bell..." Emmett breathed slowly, probably taking in my scent.

I smiled softly and kissed his lips lightly. "Same here."

We sat in silence for a few moments as I enjoyed the beauty of this place a while longer. I stood slowly and led Emmett out into the open once more where it looked it might rain any moment. I decided it would be best to do all the inside things, the penguins, the aquariums, and...the bats.

We first went to the shark aquarium and walked through the glass tunnel they have there. I found it rather erry and it was clear that, once again, Emmett was thoroughly enjoying my reactions. My occasional shivers when I felt like a shark was looking particularly creepy seemed to amuse him greatly.

He kissed my neck nearly constantly as we walked through the other emtpy aquariums, with his arms locked around my waist from behind me. I was finding it hard to concentrate but he released me a little as we ran through the light sprinkles of rain beggining to get to the penguin habitat.

Penguins are so adorable! I just love them. This, above my reactions to all the other animals we've seen today, seemed to facisnate Emmett. He didn't understand why I loved them so much and I couldn't quite explain it.

"Well, when you look at them...what do you see?" I asked, leaning my head back against his chest as I watched the black and white cuties interact.

"Well...to be honest..." Emmett began.

"Ew! You see a meal don't you!" I said, a little disgusted but mainly laughing.

"Well, yeah." Emmett chuckled, stroking my hair.

"If you ever eat a penguin, I'll kill you!" I warned.

"But really, what's so cute about them?" He tried to understand.

"Haven't you ever seen Happy Feet Emmett? March Of The Penguins?" I asked.

"Um...no." Emmett admitted.

"Gr. Your so difficult. Let's go onto the next lac before you get the munchies..." I mumbled.

Emmett held me tight but followed me slowly "I assure you Bella, if I were stuck in this room and got the munchies...the penguins would not be my first choice..." He said sexily in my ear and kissed my neck.

It's a good thing we got out into the fresh air a moment later or I may have passed out...that was soooo hot...garsh.

Now for the final sight to see, The Bats. I couldn't wait to see what Emmett would say about them. I mean, with all the myths involving Bats and Vampires and such...hmm.

I felt him kissing my hair softly and then we entered the very dark room. I looked through the glass that had only a small light around it and saw hundreds of bats, mainly all hanging upside down, presumably asleep. A few flew aroundly randomly with screeches.

"Sooo...?" I asked curiously.

"What?" Emmett looked down confused.

"Oh come on. Nothing to say about the creatures so assosiated with your kind?"

Emmett chuckled rather loudly and I saw a few bats freak out because of it.

"I bare no ill will toward them, I assure you." Emmett smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? You were all ready to start gulping down penguins but when we get to the bats your just all 'kome see kome sa'??"

Emmett laughed once more, even louder. "I think it's time to go Bella..." It said soothingly, pulling me towards to the doors.

"Oh come on! Nothing!!?" I whined, shocked.

The entire walk to the front gates I ranted; "Not even an obscure Dracula reference or anything???"

Emmett laughed at me the whole way and I finally gave up, pouting as we reach the car.

"Your no fun..." I mumbled as I got into the car.

Emmett mearly burst into peals of laughter once more.


End file.
